And only the silence remains
by Shadowed Novice
Summary: Everything isn't always as we expect. Sometimes fate pulls one over, even on those meant to be great. See what happens when One chromosome is switched. Even in the most shielded of hearts, there are cracks to let in the light. Will Malik help heal what was left to suffer for so long? Or will he turn away like so many others have? Rated T for now. AltMal. I don't own AC! Up on AO3!
1. Prologue

**A/N:**** Hi, people! I know I shouldn't be starting another story when I'm already juggling three, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Malik's POV**

I sighed tiredly as I slid my way through the crowd. I'd just completed my second successful assassination as a journeyman, and there were guards everywhere. The only area they couldn't occupy enough to flush me out was the festival grounds.

Eventually, the crowd began to pool around a stage. There were unlit torches, and everyone was whispering about a grand finale of sorts. I was too tired to really care.

One by one the torches were lit, and the crowd silenced. Drums began to beat, and music slowly faded in. Then the first girl appeared. She was nothing special, perhaps an amateur. Her movements were clumsy, as were a lot of the other girls that made their way across the stage. They were probably the prelude to another, more popular dancer. The rest of the crowd loved them, but they did not impress me.

Then, just as the last dancer made her way off the stage, the torches went out, and everything went quiet. The silence was such that I could hear my heart in my ears. Just as I was about to bolt, the drums started up at a new, much softer pace. New torches were lit one at a time, this time, and I pinched myself to ensure I was not dreaming, the flames were blue. Smoke slowly wafted over the stage, and my jaw nearly fell to the floor as the final dancer came into view.

Now, there were only so many things that could make me do such a perfect impression of a fish, but this appeared to be a new one. Never in all of my twenty-two years have I seen such a beautiful woman. She had long, wavy brown hair and light golden skin. A veil hid almost her entire face, her bright golden eyes standing out against the ghostly blue of the fire.. A simple choker adorned her neck, and the firelight danced over her white and silver attire as she moved. Judging from her body, she was younger that myself, as she wasn't completely filled out. I don't even know who she is, and yet she has me entranced. Her dance ended when the final torch was put out, but I could swear I caught a glimpse of her golden eyes before it went out, staring right at me, panicked.

The regular torches lit up again, and the whispers started back up. Amongst the conversations of Jerusalem's citizens, I heard someone call that last dancer 'Gypsy'. It fit her, in my opinion. I just don't know why.

Casting that to the back of my mind, I hurried back to the bureau, eager to get to bed. As I dropped down inside, I nearly landed on young Altair. As usual, Altair didn't say a word. We locked eyes for a moment, and strangely, Altair seemed almost out of breath. I shook my head and turned towards the main room of the bureau. Probably nothing.

I turned in my bloody feather to the rafiq, then settled on one of the pillows in the garden to rest. Sleep evaded me for some time, my thoughts unquiet. Just who is Altair? I've never seen Altair train with anyone, nor speak with anyone. Many of the men believe it to be arrogance. I have my doubts. Altair's frame was petite. Smaller than one of the brotherhood should be. To the point that I'm not even sure Altair is even male.

As I drifted into slumber, I marked my goal. To figure out the enigma that was Altair Ibn La'Ahad.


	2. Secrets and friends

**A/N: ****Here****'s the first chapter. I don't see many reviews. Oh well. Enjoy.**

It was the middle of summer. It'd been three years since I'd began my attempt to figure out just who Altair truly is. The only things I've figured out are that Altair is five years my junior, and that Altair's birthday is on the eleventh of January. I've been carefully searching, yet all of my leads come to nothing. Every little thing about Altair. Parental records, rank records, EVERY SINGLE THING is shrouded in secret, tighter than a taut noose.

As I paced through the courtyard, I was brought out of my thoughts by a small commotion by the castle wall. Abbas had cornered Altair. He was shouting something and I couldn't quite make it out. I drew closer, and As I could hear more, the angrier I got.

"...little piece of trash! You ruin everything! That promotion was supposed to be mine, but you just had to play the hero! Just as arrogant as you always were! You think you're too good to talk to the rest of us, to train with the rest of us, always hiding away. Did you think no-one would find out? That you could hide it forever? If you thought curves like those wouldn't be obvious by now, you're even more foolish than I originally thought." He ranted and raved. Altair made to push passed him, but he backhanded the younger assassin, forcing Altair to the ground. Abbas started kicking, sending harsh blows to Altair's head and ribs, an arm coming up and trying to stave him off, only to get kicked instead.

I winced as I crept up behind Abbas, the crack that sounded making me lose my appetite for the rest of the day. I tapped him on the shoulder, noticing with subtle ire that Altair had stopped moving altogether. When he turned to face me, I punched him hard in the jaw, the force sending him reeling back before he crumpled in a graceless heap. Glaring toward him one last time for good measure, I knelt down next to the broken form of my comrade.

Sometime during that...chaos, Altair's hood had come flying off, brown bangs disheveled and a long braid in disarray. Bruises were forming on her forehead. Yes, I said _her._ Altair is a woman. That much is obvious now.

Both of her lips were split and would likely scar. Her left arm was, thankfully, not broken terribly. Most likely just a fracture. At least one rib was broken, and some others were probably bruised. I shook my head as I picked her up gently. Poor thing would be bedridden for a week, maybe more.

I dropped her off at the infirmary, then made my way to the library tower to report to the master. He was as usual, behind his desk with his nose buried in his notes. He looked up as he heard me approach.

"Malik? What can I do for you, child?" He asked. I barely kept the scowl off of my face.

"Abbas Sofian has breached one of the tenets, master. He has caused harm to one of our own." I explained briefly.

"Who was attacked. Speak quickly!"He demanded. I gulped, feeling his dark stare.

"Altair Ibn La'Ahad, master. I don't believe any injuries sustained are permanent, except a small scar or two, but missions won't be an option for at least a week. I cannot say for certain. I am not a healer."I bowed my head, afraid to make eye contact.

"And where is Abbas now?"He asked, eerily calm.

"Unconscious in the courtyard."I replied, still not looking up.

"I see."I could hear a sliver of amusement in his voice. My right hook is rather notorious. "I will be sure to punish him appropriately. I think a demotion and a month of cleaning the stables should settle his attitude."He said, mostly to himself. He looked to me again. "Thank you for bringing me this news, Malik. You may go."

"Yes, master."

As I fled down out of the tower, I couldn't keep the smirk of glee off my face. Show that bastard Sofian to harm one of our own. He'll be smelling like horse shite for weeks!

I slid my way through the bustle of the castle and to the infirmary. The sight I was greeted with almost made me double over in mirth. Altair was awake, propped upon a large pillow, one arm in a sling, attempting to re-braid her hair with one hand. Her face was screwed up into a cute scowl of concentration, a tip of little pink tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth. I chuckled silently before approaching.

"Need some help?"I asked, making her jump. She stared at me with wide eyes. I could see the panic in her eyes, yet she said nothing. She only stared. I got closer and leaned down to look her in the eyes. Strange. Where have I seen these eyes before?

"I know what you are probably thinking. You have nothing to fear from me, Altair. I will keep your secret. You have my word."I told her gently. She visibly relaxed and I motioned to her hair. She nodded and I sat beside her. I combed my hands through her hair and she sighed contentedly.

"So why don't you ever speak?"I asked her, honestly curious. I mentally cringed at my poor attempt in conversation. She reached up and touched her throat. I craned my neck and saw her fingers brushing an odd looking scar. It looked like someone had tried to slit her throat, yet hadn't gone deep enough to kill her. Then it dawned on me.

"I see. It's not that you won't speak. You really can't."She nodded. "But who would do such a thing?" I asked. She simply gave me a look that said 'don't ask'.

"Alright, alright, I'll drop it. There. You're done." I told her, tying off the end of her braid. She ran her hand along it and looked to me, more than a little surprised.

"It comes from weaving my own ropes for more than six years."I said, answering her silent question. She smirked and nodded in thanks.

"You're welcome. Will you be alright?"I asked. She raised an eyebrow in return. I rolled my eyes. She was interesting, even without her voice. Altair is most definitely a person I could comfortably get to know. So I decided to take a leap of faith.

"My name is Malik Al-Sayf. Would you like to be friends?"I asked, feeling a bit foolish. Altair looked surprised at my question, but then smiled and held out her hand. I took it in mine, and shook it once. I settled down next to her bed and talked to her. Any questions I'd ask, she'd do her best to answer. If she couldn't, I'd hold out my hand and she'd write in it with her finger. We did this until her eyes started to droop. I was about to depart, but then the head healer stormed out of her office, looking for all of the world like an angry dragon. Saying a quick farewell to Altair, I bolted from the infirmary, taking a swat to the backside from the healer's broom and just barely missed having my head sent flying to Acre. I could hear the healer cursing at me colorfully as I ran. I just laughed as I ran back up to my room. Yes, getting to be friends with Altair was going to be interesting. And very amusing as well.


	3. Memories and a mission

**Altair's POV**

_Dream Start_

_It was approaching the cold season quickly. My eleventh summer was also looming. A crossroad for all those in the brotherhood, for that was when the novices were pushed harder than their previous years._

_I said goodbye to the only friend I had made thus far, Abbas Sofian, and started my trek home. Both the Grandmaster and my father always discouraged me from training and playing with the other novices. Of course, I never listened. There was always Abbas, and there were two boys, Al-Sayf, I think they were. One was older, and the younger was one summer my junior. My father and theirs were good friends._

_My father has always been distant with me. He wished for a son, and yet he received me instead. A daughter that was the spitting image of his wife, only with his golden eyes, instead. I always suspected he blamed me for her death. Despite this, he would still take care of me. He'd often push me hard in training, and the grandmaster favored me when I learned quickly. This only seemed to make father angrier._

_I arrived home, and made to go inside, only to stop in my tracks when I saw everything was ruined. Broken pots lay strewn across the floor, and my mother's favorite carpets were torn to shreds. It was chaos._

_I moved further into the main room, only to be flung against the wall and pinned by my robes with father's large sword. He stood there, face completely exposed. His face was flushed, his eyes glassy, and his hair askew. He drew closer, and I could smell something familiar on his breath. It was almost like what the healers would clean wounds wi-..._

_Oh._

_I blanched. He was drunk. Very drunk. And I was in trouble._

_He had an odd look on his face. As if he was indecisive on something. I contemplated yelling out, deciding whether or not anyone would help me. I swallowed thickly, and as I opened my mouth, he was right in front of me, a demented smile on his face._

"_I don't think so, brat. You stole Maud from me, you little demon. I will reclaim her soul!"He spouted, unsheathing a dagger and pressing it to my throat. I barely managed to scream before he used it to tear my throat open, severing my vocal cords, and spilling my lifeblood over my mother's ruined carpets._

_I slumped to the floor, unable to move. As I started to black out, I saw the familiar face of Faheem Al-Sayf staring at us in horror before growling angrily and using the hilt of his sword to knock my father unconscious. The last thing I saw or felt was Faheem's worried face, and him scooping me into his arms before the darkness swallowed me whole._

_Dream End_

I shot up in my bed before wincing at the abrupt movement. It's been a long time since those memories have haunted me. I shook my head and ran a finger over the old scar. I owe a debt to Malik's father that I can never repay. He's been dead for five years.

It'd been about a month since Abbas attacked me after I'd gained the rank of Master Assassin. I was mostly healed by this point, except for some soreness in my ribs and arm.

I was due back to missions in another week. It'd have been sooner, but the head healer made such a fuss, the master had no choice but to let me rest for an extra week. I don't ever think I've seen him so mortified. Once he was out of earshot, poor Malik fell over in mirth. Once he'd stopped laughing, I poked him in the side to see if he still lived. He sat up and glowered at me before grabbing my hand and leading me outside to where his younger brother was resting in the shade, chattering about different things the whole time. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. He was an enjoyable person to be around. His wit was sharp enough to gut a Templar, armor and all.

Oddly enough, Malik's younger brother, Kadar, was still a novice. He was plenty skilled, but lacked the will to actually kill. I could see in his eyes just how innocent he was, even at his age. I fear that it will get him killed.

My twenty-first summer was looming when the three of us were called to see the master. I was irritable, as my monthly bleeding had just started that morning. The other two stood further away from me than usual for fear of my temper. Kadar was still a bit tense around me from the last time he was around when I got like this, and Malik just ruffled his hair.

The master turned to face us, a serious look on his face, and his hands clasped behind his back.

"I am glad you three came quickly. I've an important mission for you. The Templars have occupied Jerusalem in search of a treasure buried under Soloman's Temple. If they get their hands on it, It could mean the end of one war, and the start of another. You three are to infiltrate the temple and steal the treasure before they do."

We bowed and he turned back toward the window, then continued.

"Altair will lead you. Understand that you must move quickly. Oh, and pay heed, the Templar Grandmaster will be there as well. Only kill him if necessary. Your priority is the treasure, Understood?"

"Yes, Master."Malik and Kadar replied, while I nodded. He waved his hand in dismissal. We fled the tower quickly and made for the stables. As we rode for Jerusalem, I couldn't fight the feeling in my chest that something was going to go wrong. Very, Very wrong.

**A/N:****And that's it for now! Another chapter will be up soon! I promise! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. One night and Mission gone wrong

**Altair's POV**

Things only seemed to spiral downward from the moment we left Masyaf for Jerusalem. Due to my monthly bleeding, I was more snappish than usual, and quick to anger. When the cramps hit, my inability to speak didn't stop me from cursing colorfully at the pain. Had I not been so busy swearing inaudibly, I'd have laughed at the red tinges that adorned both Malik and Kadar's cheeks as they read my lips. The only thing Malik had said the first time after I finished was "Are you _quite_ done?" Feeling quite impish at the time, I just stuck my tongue out at him and sped up, leaving the two struggling to catch up. The whole rest of the trip was spent similarly to this, with Malik's curious gaze boring into my back during the peaceful intervals.

By the time we reached the bureau, I was excited. The New Year's festival was in the city, and the Gypsies had returned. It'd been nearly four agonizing years since I'd last danced with them, and now I'd have the opportunity to do so again.

The only thing I'd have to be careful about would be slipping away without arousing Malik's suspicion or compromising the mission. Simple enough, right?

Slipping away turned out to be easier than I originally thought. After we briefed the Rafiq of our mission, both Malik and Kadar collapsed on the pillows in the outer resting area and fell asleep. Smirking, I went back and informed the Rafiq that I would return at midnight, then took off toward the Gypsy caravan to greet them and prepare for tonight.

**Malik's POV**

The moon was just rising when I awoke. Kadar was still dead to the world and Altair was nowhere in sight. When I asked the Rafiq of her whereabouts he simply waved off my concerns.

"You worry to much, my friend. Altair was probably eager to start the investigation and didn't wish to wake you. He told me he would return at midnight. He'll be fine." It was strange to hear Altair addressed as a man, though I should be used to it.

"Thank you, Rafiq."I told him sincerely, then turned and snuck past my still snoring brother. I climbed out of the bureau and shot over the rooftops, my feet unconsciously leading me back to a familiar area. The stage at the festival grounds. The crowd was whispering excitedly, and I could hone in on a few words. One that stood out above the others was 'Gypsy'. A stroke of good fortune on my part.

The torches were lit one by one as the drums began to beat, and the music started to play. The girls all danced across the stage. All of them clumsy in my eyes. Once again, none of them impressed the last girl disappeared off the stage, the torches all went out at once. All was silent except for the sound of crickets and the odd murmur.

Then the drums began to beat again, this time at a smoother pace. The torches were lit again, this time with an astonishing white flame. Smoke drifted across the stage slowly, and the music came in almost inaudibly at first. And as the music grew in volume, she appeared.

Slowly, she made her way across the stage. Her movements even more sensual and graceful than the last time I saw her. She'd changed a fair amount. Her hair was longer, and she'd filled out completely. Her skin was still a beautiful olive tone, her breasts a modest size, and her eyes glinted beautifully in the firelight. The light of the flame danced over her black attire, seemingly setting it alight as well. In a tedious sense of familiarity, as she finished her dance, Gypsy's eyes landed solely on me, golden eyes widening in alarm before the torches went out and the regular orange ones lit up the area again.

I shook my head in confusion before sliding my way through the crowd and up onto a rooftop. Then, from the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of white. Turning toward it, I saw Altair rushing across the rooftops, in a sort of panic. At first, I thought she was being chased by the guards, but seeing no-one made me wonder.

Shrugging it off, I made my own way back to the bureau, only to crash into Altair as I jumped in, sending us both tumbling to the floor of the enclosed garden. We landed in a rather...compromising position. She landed on top of me, her knees by either of my hips, her lips mere inches from my own and my head spinning from the hard landing. Staring into her amber eyes, I felt what little of my control I had left, being as lucid as I was, slip away, and I grasped the front of her robes and pulled her in, taking her lips with my own.

Altair's eyes widened in surprise before she sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss and responding in kind, tangling her fingers in my hair. When air became a priority, she pulled away from me, and leaned to my ear, panting.

"Just one night..."Came her breathy plea. At that point, the very last sliver of restraint I had vanished as I rolled us over to my earlier abandoned pillow/blanket nest.

When morning came, I was surprised that Kadar was even still asleep.

**No POV**

It was the next evening, and the moon was just rising. The three assassins were winding their way through the tunnels beneath Soloman's Temple, Altair leading them, while Kadar brought up the rear. The tunnels were deserted thus far, and didn't expect to run into a monk that hadn't yet gone home. Said monk started running at the sight of their white attire. Fearful that he'd alert their enemies, Altair gave chase. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of Malik's stomach, suspecting what she was about to do.

"Wait!"Malik called after Altair, "There must be another way! This one need not die!"

His words were in vain, as Altair caught up with the fleeing man not seconds later, forcing him to his knees before plunging her hidden blade into the back of his head, killing him instantly. Malik looks on sadly while Kadar looks on in admiration.

"An excellent kill. Fortune favors your blade."Kadar commented, smiling. Altair's brow twitched in annoyance at his hero-worship. She turned to face the two brothers before responding to the younger's comment.

"Not fortune, but skill. Watch a while longer and you may learn something." She mouthed. That struck a nerve for Malik.

"Indeed. She'll teach you how to disregard everything the master has taught us."He bit out.

"And how would you have done it?"Altair snapped. Malik glowered at her.

"I would not have taken the life of an innocent. What I would have done is follow the creed!"He exclaimed. Altair glared back.

"'Nothing is true, Everything is permitted.' Understand these words, Malik. Sometimes there are necessary evils we must commit. It matters little how we complete the task given to us. Only that it is done."She explained.

"But this is not the way of-"

"My way is better."She cut Malik off before he could start on his tirade, only serving to irritate him further.

"I will scout ahead. Try not to dishonor us further."He said before stalking off ahead of the two younger assassins.

"What exactly is this treasure that the master is so adamant about keeping from the Templars?"Kadar asked hesitantly.

"I do not know. All that matters is that the master considers it important, else he'd have not sent us here."She answered impatiently, before speeding up to find Malik. Killing a Templar along the way, Altair and Kadar come upon Malik looking down at an altar with an ark laid upon it.

"The..Ark of the Covenant?"Kadar whispered reverently. Altair snorted. The other two turned to her.

"An old wives tale. There's no such thing."She glared at the treasure from her position, as if daring it to contradict her.

"Then what is it?"Kadar asked accusingly.

"Quiet! Someone's coming!"Malik snapped, and the other two's attention was brought forward again.

Directly below the assassins, two Templar soldiers, followed by the Templar Grandmaster; Robert De Sable entered the room and approached the ark, then started barking orders.

"Alright, you fools! I want this through the city gates by sunrise! Try not to break anything! The sooner we have this in our possession, the sooner we can deal with those rats at Masyaf!"

**Malik's POV**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Altair clench her fist. I didn't like the look of that. Her jaw tensed and she spoke.

"Robert De Sable. His life is mine."I read from her lips. My spine went rigid at that.

"No, Altair! We should retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary!"I hissed. She glared at me.

"He stands between us and it. I would say it's very necessary!"She snarled, apparently not happy at being questioned.

"Discretion, Altair!"I reminded her. Kadar was watching us nervously.

"You mean cowardice. That man is our greatest enemy! And here's the perfect chance to be rid of him!"She brushed me off.

"You have already broken one of the tenets! Now you would break another? See reason, Alt-"An ominous creak interrupted me mid-tirade. We looked from each other to Kadar, then the scaffolding we were hiding in, then back at each other. Altair mouthed one word that perfectly defined our current situation.

"_Fuck."_

The scaffolding crumbled beneath our combined weight and sent us all careening down into the room in a heap, Dust went flying everywhere, and I was pretty sure I heard Kadar whimper as he landed with a stray beam between his legs. I winced at the mere thought, then scrambled to get off of Altair, whom I landed on and was cringing and holding her stomach where my knee'd landed. I offered her a hand which she accepted and pulled her up. We were caught by surprise at the laugh that came from Robert.

"Well well! This explains my missing man! And what is it you want?"He asked, amused. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Altair puff up angrily at the Templar's casual regard of us. When she stalked forward, I attempted to pull her back, only to be shrugged off. Agh! Altair, you fool!

**Altair's POV**

"Well well! This explains my missing man! And what do you want?"The Templar grandmaster asked, regarding us casually. I puffed up in indignation. How dare this...bucket-head regard us so flippantly?! I stalked forward, intending to shove my blade through his smirking face, only for Malik to attempt to pull me back. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and continued forward.

"I want your blood."I snarled, before attempting to shove my hidden blade through his eye, only for him to catch my arm in a tight, almost painful grip. He holds me off with little effort. When I attempt to get free, his grip only tightens.

"Ah, what have we here? A mute? Hm. Fitting how you could be an assassin. Silent tongue to match your feet and blade. But no matter. You know not the things you meddle in, boy. I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay, and you will all die."Robert finished, before giving my arm a harsh squeeze, then shoving me through the way he'd come, causing me to tumble into a support for the scaffolding and causing it to fall, blocking my way back. Not that I'd be of any use now anyway. My wrist is twisted at best.

I glanced back at the blocked path when I heard the sound of a battle start. Sending my comrades a silent prayer, I began my agonizing climb out of the ruins of Soloman's temple.

**A/N:**** And that's all for now! I hope this is satisfactory for all of you lovelies. Reviews are appreciated. **


	5. Traitor?

**Altair's POV**

I sighed in relief as the gates of Masyaf came into view. It'd taken me about an hour to get up and out of the temple ruins, and another day and a half of nonstop travel to get here so quickly. I was exhausted.

Leaving my horse at the stables, I'd not gotten ten feet into the village when Rauf greeted me.

"Altair! You've returned!"He said, clapping a hand on my shoulder. I nodded in greeting. "It is good to see you unharmed. I trust your mission was successful?"I smirked grimly and he frowned. I jerked my head in the direction of the library tower. Rauf looked confused for a second, then a look of understanding crossed his face.

"The master? Probably buried in his books as usual. He expects you, no doubt."He said, then stepped aside. I nodded in thanks and he smiled.

"Safety and peace, Altair."I bowed gently and smiled ever so slightly before he walked away. I made my way up to the castle, but was, unfortunately intercepted by someone I did **not** want to see.

"Ah, the little hero returns at last. And with yet another injury?"He said sarcastically, gesturing to my arm, for which I had made a makeshift sling for to avoid jostling it further.

I sneered at him, not deigning to give him any satisfaction. Abbas Sofian was the very last person I wanted to deal with.

"Where are the others? Did you ride ahead, hoping to be the first one back? I know you are loathe to share the glory."He smirked, thinking himself clever and having caught me. I sighed tiredly and gave him a look. Doesn't this man have anything better to do?

"I bring word from the master. He waits for you in the library."He said, then glanced around before lowering his voice, "Best hurry. No doubt you're eager to put your tongue to his boot." Why that little-! Another damned word, and I'll put my blade through his throat!

I growled inaudibly, unsheathing, and sheathing my hidden blade, glaring daggers at him. He simply laughed me off, serving to irritate me further.

"There'll be plenty of time of that later, 'brother'."He sneered his last word disdainfully before stepping aside. I passed through the courtyard without sparing him another glance, entering the castle and ascending the library tower, where the master sat, as usual, behind his desk with his nose buried in a book. He looked up as he heard me approach.

"Altair."He greeted. I bowed my head, not meeting his gaze. I could feel his gaze lingering on my arm.

"You're injured, child. Tell me of your mission. Were you successful?"He asked, his voice neutral. I gulped and shook my head. I could swear the room felt cooler all of the sudden.

"The treasure?"Again, I shook my head and the room felt cooler still.

"And Robert?"When I shook my head a third time, he rose from his seat abruptly and began to pace behind his desk.  
"This is unacceptable! I send you, my very best, to complete a mission more important than any that has come before, and yet you return to me with naught but apologies and failure!"He roared. I cringed and dared to raise my head to peer at him from within the shadow of my hood. He was mumbling to himself, then he returned his gaze to me.

"Where are Malik and Kadar?"He asked. I shook my head sadly. At this point, I'd assume them dead.

Then imagine my surprise when Malik limps up behind me, clutching his bloody left arm, looking angrier than I'd ever seen him.

"Here, master."He growled out, his eyes hazy with pain. I sighed in relief at the sight of him. At least one of them was alive.

"Malik? Where's your brother?"the master asked. Malik's gaze fell.

"Gone."He said, his tone subdued, before his gaze turned to me. "Because of you!"He snarled. I flinched from his words, as if he'd struck me. He was partially correct. The rest was the scaffolding's fault. I glared ruefully at his accusation, before opening my mouth for the first time since I'd last seen my angry friend.

"Robert threw me from the room! There was no way back! And nothing I could do in this condition!"I snapped, gesturing to my arm, which severe bruising and swelling was visible. This did nothing to ease his ire.

"Because you would not heed my warnings! All of this could have been avoided! And my brother. He'd still be alive! Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today!"The fire died drained out of his words as a tired look overcame his face.

"Nearly?"The master's face took an incredulous turn. Malik gestured with his arm as another assassin held the treasure.

"I've what your favored failed to attain. Here, take it." The one with the treasure stepped up and placed it on the master's desk before departing, "Although it seems I've returned with more than just their treasure..."And just as those words left Malik's lips, he collapsed and another, lower ranked assassin came running, his arms flailing at his sides in urgency.

"Master! We are under attack! Robert de Sable lays siege to Masyaf's village!"He said, panicked. The master's eyebrows raised, then he spoke.

"So he seeks a battle! Very well, I'll not deny him. Go, inform the others. The fortress must be prepared. As for you, Altair, our discussion, along with your punishment, will have to wait. Get Malik to the infirmary, get your arm treated, then make for the village. Do what you can to help. Do not let these invaders destroy our home!" He dismisses us with a wave of his hand. I bow before shifting my unconscious friend onto my shoulder and dragging him to the infirmary, careful not to injure him further.

One thing Malik and I both agree on. The healers of the infirmary remind us of chickens, the way they cluck over their patients. Of course, Malik would never admit that to them aloud, and I obviously can't. It's just something we both find humorous.

I was sent on my way after a healer bandaged my arm and gave me a new sling. Apparently, I can thank Robert de Sable for refracturing my arm when he tossed me away. And just when I didn't have the healers clucking over me, damn it!

I was snapped out of my grumbling thoughts when Rauf ran up to me at the castle gate.

"Altair, it's good you've come. We need your help."I pointed to my arm, "That won't matter. Templars have attacked the village. Most of our people managed to escape, but there are still some left. Distract the Templars. Keep them occupied while I rescue those still trapped." I nodded, and ran into the fray, killing any Templars I ran across with my short blade or a throwing knife, drawing their attention towards me and letting the rest of the villagers escape. As more start pouring past the village gates, Abbas calls out, and our forces fall back.

"Break off the attack and return to the castle! Al Mualim commands it!"

I retreated with the others and made to go up to the library, when Rauf calls out to me again.

"Altair, wait! Al Mualim is not finished with us yet. Follow me. Things will become clear soon enough." I merely raise an eyebrow as I follow him up the ladder on the castle wall. He leads me to the balcony where the novices complete their leaps of faith for initiation. Rauf points me over to one of the platforms as he moves to stand on another. I move to it and while I stood on it, I, along with the rest of the castle, listen to the master and Robert de Sable argue. I look over my shoulder and stifle a snicker. Robert looks so tiny from up here.

"Heretic! Return what you have stolen from me!" Robert roars from his position below.

"You've no claim to it, Robert! Take yourself from here before I'm forced to thin your ranks further!"Al Mualim shoots back. If anything, Robert only gets louder.

"You play a dangerous game!"

"I assure you, this is no game!"

"So be it! Bring forth the hostage!" One of Robert's men comes forward, dragging a bound assassin with him, before cutting him down in front of all of us.

"Your village lay in ruins, and your stores are hardly limitless! How long will it be before your fortress crumbles from the inside? How controlled will your forces remain when the wells run dry and their food is gone?"Robert smirks up smugly. I could swear that Al Mualim snorted at that.

"My men do not fear death, Robert. The welcome it, and the rewards it brings."

"Good! Then they shall have it all around!"Robert's men draw their blades and Al Mualim turns to us.

"Follow me. Do not hesitate."Rauf says to me and another that was ready to jump.

"Show these fool knights what it is to have no fear! Go to god!"the master raised his hand, and we leap, landing in the haystacks. Rauf and I turn out unharmed, but the other isn't so lucky. He's moaning in agony, his leg twisted under him at an unnatural angle. Rauf is quickly at his side.

"Quiet, or the Templars will hear us!"He said, then turned to me, "I'll stay behind and tend to him. Follow the ropes and they'll lead you to a trap we've set. Release it and bring death to our enemies!"

Carefully, I traverse the cliffs, very nearly falling off a few times with my balance impaired as it was. Climbing to the watchtower was a mission and a half, with only one arm, but once I reached the top, I sprung the trap and cackled to myself as I watched Robert and what was left of his men run away with their tails between their legs. Cowards!

Satisfied with their humiliation, I climbed down from the tower gingerly and made my way back up to the library to finish our 'discussion', only to meet the master, and almost the entire order, in the courtyard.

I feel my heart drop into my stomach. There could only be one thing that was going to happen, and it was the one thing that the master said he would never do. He wouldn't! We had a deal! The look on his face as I approach only confirms my fears. His face is stern. Stony. I felt my face pale. I'm ruined.

"You did well to assist driving Robert from here. His force is crippled. It should be a long time before he troubles us again. As for your success, it is because you listened! Were it that you'd listened in Solomon's Temple, Altair, this could all have been avoided."He said, his face taking an almost sad turn.

"I did ad I was asked."I attempted to defend my actions, raising my breathy, near-nonexistent voice as much as I could.

"No, you did as you pleased! Malik has told me of the arrogance you displayed! Your blatant disregard for our ways!"He snapped, and he raised a hand, two other assassins coming forth and restrained me. I struggled at first, but it was futile.

"What is this?!"I asked, angry. His lips twitched. He was amused.

"The rules, Altair. We are nothing if we do not abide by the creed. And you seem to forget out deal. To break a single of the three tenets, and you would be exposed for what you are. Three simple tenets which you seem to have forgotten."the master began. The gathered order murmured in confusion before falling silent as the master continued.

"I will remind you of them. First and foremost. Stay your blade-"

"From the flesh of an innocent. I know."I said irritably. With an audible crack, my head jerked to the side, my cheek stinging from the slap of the master's hand.

"And stay your tongue! Unless I give you leave to use it. If you are so familiar with this tenet, why did you kill the old man inside the temple? He was innocent! He did not need to die! Your insolence knows no bounds! Make humble your heart, child. Or I swear I'll tear it from you with my own hands."He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes, "The second tenet is that which gives us strength. Hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. But as I hear it, you would have exposed yourself had the scaffolding not done so for you. And the third and final tenet. The worst of your betrayals. Never compromise the brotherhood. It's meaning should be obvious! Your actions must never bring harm upon us. Be it direct or indirect. And yet, your selfish actions beneath Jerusalem placed our home in danger! Every man we've lost today has been lost because of you!"He released my face and pulled me forward by the front of my robes before turning me around and gripping the back of my robes tightly. I paled as I saw the bewildered faced of the order staring back at me.

"For the past twenty years, a secret has been kept from you all. Ten years ago, as I am sure you remember, Umar Ibn La'Ahad broke two of the tenets and was put to death on the charge of betrayal and attempted murder of his son. But you see, He never had a son."The murmurs grew to baffled chatter. I could see Abbas in the back of the crowd, grinning smugly.

"Don't do this!"I whimpered. My plea fell on deaf ears.

"You see now? Master assassin Altair Ibn La'Ahad was never a man. Never the son of a traitor, but a daughter! A woman!"Al Mualim announced, and then proceeded to yank off my hood, causing my braided hair to unwind from its rolled up state, over my shoulder for all to see and exposing the scar on my throat. The chattering of the crowd grew before I was thrust back into the hold of the two assassins from a moment ago. I lowered my head, not looking as the master drew a dagger.

"I'm sorry, child. I truly am. But I cannot abide a traitor. Such a shame you took after your father."

"I am nothing like him!"I said, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Peace be upon you, Altair."He said before plunging the blade into my stomach. Burning hatred welled in my heart before my world went black.

Traitor!

**A/N: And that's all for now! Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Oh, and I need a beta reader! Anybody interested please PM me! Thanks!**


	6. An interlude?

In the days following Robert de Sable's attempted siege on Masyaf, I was confined to the infirmary. It was all I could do to keep from burying a throwing knife in the head healer's forehead with how much she hovered over me. I didn't need her reminding me of everything I'd lost. The pain and the absence of my arm was enough.

I'd not seen Altair since I'd returned to the castle and delivered the treasure. The healers remained tight lipped, and I only had rumors of infrequent novices to go on. Don't misunderstand. I was still livid about her actions, however, thinking back, there wasn't much she could have done. Yes, it could have been avoided had she heeded my words, she wasn't in her right mind. It happens every time she gets her monthly bleeding. Her emotions are scattered, and if questioned, she argues, no matter how much she shouldn't. Yet even though I know this, forgiving her is the last thing on my mind.

It wasn't until Abbas came in to gloat that I'd gotten a solid answer.

"The charade is over."He said, grinning smugly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you on about this time, Sofian?"I asked, not really wanting to deal with the man.

"You know very well what I speak of, Al-Sayf. The mute."He sneered. I felt my eyebrow twitch. Oh, how I desperately wanted to hit him.

"What of Altair?"I asked tightly. His grin only seemed to widen.

"That dirty little secret she's kept from the rest of us has finally been exposed."I froze at the word 'she'.

"Ah, now you see what I'm getting at. The little bitch was exposed as a woman in front of the entire order, humiliated by the master. It would take a miracle to ever recover her reputation. No less than she deserves, the arrogant bawd."He laughed and I saw red. I clenched my fist and clocked the self-important bastard in the jaw, sending him sprawling several meters back and knocking him unconscious. Despite my current anger at Altair, she's still my friend.

Huffing, I fell back into the pillows, my hand over my face. I really didn't need that. My eyes snapped over to the doorway when I heard clapping. It was Rauf with a smirk on his face.

"Nicely done, my friend. He's been asking for that for days."He said with a snicker. I snorted.

"Happy to be of service, then. What brings you here?"I asked. His face calmed to a small smile.

"I bring news from the master. You are to take over for Dabir in Jerusalem next week. You should be healed more or less by then, yes?"He asked. I nodded, confused.

"Why am I..? I am not a Rafiq."

"Congratulations on your promotion, then, Dai. You'll do well."Rauf said, then left. I put my arm over my eyes and sighed in frustration. I hate my life.

**A/N:Here's another piece. sorry its so short. Today's my dad's birthday and I'm pretty busy.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Novice?

**Altair's POV**

As the darkness lifted, the very first thing I felt was confusion. When I opened my eyes, my vision cleared slowly, granting me the familiar sight of the ceiling of my room. I was in my own bed. To this, my confusion only grew. I was Alive. But how?

I went to sit up, hissing in pain as I did so. My head throbbing, my body stiff and sore, as if I'd not moved for a long time. My arm was still covered in bandages. I noted with no small amount of embarrassment that I was naked. Where are my robes?

I felt my stomach lurch suddenly and I turned myself just in time to avoid staining my favorite sheets. I lost the contents of my stomach, which didn't amount to much. Just acid. I pulled a rag from the table beside my bed and wiped my mouth when I finished. My mood had gone sour after that, my stomach tender. That was strange.

Using the rag in my hand, I cleaned up the mess, then flung it in my wash bin. I would clean it later.

I stood and stretched, pulling my arms over my head, twisting to and fro. Returning my arms to my sides, I took a look around my room. Immediately, I spotted a pile of clothes by the door. Suspicious, I looked in my baskets, only to growl to myself, finding all of my regular clothes(and bindings) gone. I cursed colorfully, making my way over to the clothes, unfolding each item carefully. It was a new set of robes, similar to my old ones, except without the stains. The material was softer than my old ones, lighter, yet no less durable. Definitely longer than my old ones as well. These new robes also had no rank markings. I felt my face pale at that. That definitely wasn't good.

I pulled them on slowly, my arm being fragile. The tunic and trousers conformed to my body, revealing the curves I'd hidden from everyone for so long. Without any bindings, my breasts were painfully obvious, even as small as they were. The outer robe flowed down my body smoothly, with slits going up the sides, revealing my legs, with the ends reaching my ankles. Spinning in place caused it to move with me, almost like a dress.

Turning to the last items, I saw it was a new pair of boots. A new hood lay there as well. A light silver color. The boots came up higher than the old ones did, conforming to the shape of my legs. Looking around, I noticed the rest of my equipment was missing as well. The only thing remaining being my armor. Putting that on as well, I pulled up my hood and left my room.

Traversing the halls of the castle felt like a new experience. I was getting odd glares and a few leers from the older assassins, while the novices, and those not quite adolescents stared at me curiously. I smiled at a few of them as I passed them, and turned my nose up at those who leered.

Soon enough, I was ascending the library tower. I stopped in front of the master's desk and bowed my head when he looked up from where his long nose was buried in some book. I should have been angry at this man for humiliating me as he did, yet I simply was not. I understood why he did it. I broke the deal he made with my father all those years ago. Now I've to live with the consequences.

"Ah, Altair, come in! I was not expecting you to wake for another week. I trust your...adjustments are satisfactory?" He waved a hand at my attire. I could hear the amusement coloring his voice. I felt my eyebrow twitch. So it was his idea after all. I shuffled a bit closer to his desk, such that I could touch the wood.

"Yes, master. They are quite sufficient, thank you."I said honestly. I wasn't lying. They really are comfortable.

"I am glad to hear it. I feared the maidens hadn't gotten the measurements right."He said jovially.

"Master, a question, if I may?"

"Of course, child. What is it?"

"Why am I alive? I saw you stab me. I felt death's embrace!"

"You saw what I wished for you to see, and then you slept the sleep of the dead. Of the womb, that you might awaken and be reborn."He said patiently

"To what end?"I asked.

"Do you remember, Altair, what the assassins strive for?"

"Peace in all things."

"Yes. In all things. It is not enough to simply end the violence one man commits upon another. It refers to peace within, as well. You cannot have one without the other."He explained.

"So it is said."I conceded.

"So it is!"the master roared, "But you, my child, have not found inner peace! It manifests in unsightly ways! You are arrogant and overconfident." I ducked my head, flinching under his glare.

"Were you not the one to say that 'Nothing is true and everything is permitted'?"I asked mildly. His anger seemed to drain away, but he remained stern.

"You do not understand the true meaning of the phrase, my dear. It does not grant you the freedom to do as you wish. It is a knowledge meant to guide your senses. It expects a wisdom you clearly lack!"He lectured.

"Then what is to become of me?"

"I should kill you for the pain you brought upon us. Malik thinks it only fair. Your life in exchange for his brother's. But this would be a waste of my time and your talents. You've been stripped of your possessions. Your rank as well. You are a novice, a child once more, as you were on the day you first joined our order. I am offering you a chance at redemption. You'll earn your way back into the Brotherhood."He explained. My brow furrowed.

"I assume you've something planned?"I asked, unsure. He nodded.

"First, you must prove to me that you remember how to be an assassin."

"You'd have me take a life?"

"No, not yet. For now, you are to become a student once more."

"I really do not see the need-"

"Others tracked your targets for you, but no more. From today on, you will track them yourself."He said, cutting me off mid-protest. I sighed in acceptance.

"As you wish, master."

"Also, when you have a moment, speak with Lady Tala in the gardens. Now that you are a woman in the eyes of the brotherhood, you've no reason to act like a man. She will teach you all you need to know."He suggested, but I could hear the order in his voice.

"If this is what you wish, master."I said submissively, but inside I was burning with indignation. No reason to- Humph!  
"It is."He nodded, satisfied.

"Is there anything else, master?"I asked, eager to leave his stifling presence.

"Yes. There is a traitor in our midst. Someone was assisting Robert de Sable. One of our own. Find him and bring him back here for questioning. Do not be afraid to use force if necessary."He advised.

"What can you tell me of this traitor?"I asked seriously.

"Ah, but that's just it. I've given you all I will. I leave the rest up to you."Recognizing a dismissal for what it was, I bowed, then stalked from the library tower. I'd get this little hunt over with, then go from there.

**No POV**

And go, she did. Stalking through the castle courtyard, the other assassins steered clear of her, for fear of her volatile temper. When she made to go down to the village, an informant stepped in her way.

"Safety and peace, Altair."He said nervously. She glared at him darkly, clearly not in the mood to deal with anybody at the moment.

"Al Mualim has asked that I assist you. To remind you of how we hunt our prey."If anything, Altair's glare only darkened.

"Be out with it, then. I've a mission to complete."She hissed.

"The Assassiun have many tools at their disposal."He started.

"I know. We can eavesdrop, pickpocket, or use violence to intimidate."She said with a dismissing wave of her hand.

"Good, then you remember."

"So you'd have me walk amongst the villagers and learn what I can about of traitor?"She asked impatiently.

"Yes, begin by going to the village market. That's where the traitor was first spotted."

"You know who it is?" Altair's asked incredulously.

"Perhaps... "

"Then give me a name and let's be done with it."She demanded.

"That's not the way it works. Now go."The informant stepped out of her path and she stalked into the village.

One eavesdropped conversation, and one pick-pocketed letter later has Altair following the one specified in the letter. She cornered him at a dead end and proceeded to beat the stuffing out of him. He yielded and spoke of his mission. When he finished speaking, she gave him one last whack on the head to disorient him before dragging him up to the castle and before Al Mualim.  
"You stand accused of betraying our brotherhood and opening the way for the enemy. How do you answer to these charges?"Al Mualim asked, his face like stone.

"I deny nothing. I'm proud of what I did. My only regret is that they failed!"Masun sneered.

"I offer you a chance to repent. To renounce the evil in your heart."Al Mualim said calmly, drawing a sword from his desk.

"It is not evil in my heart, but truth! I will not repent."Masun Spat.

"Then you will die."Al Mualim said, almost sadly, before cutting the other man down swiftly.

"You did well, Altair. You have earned the right to carry a blade once more."He said, handing Altair the now bloody blade.

"What will become of the one who helped him?"She asked uncertainly. Al Mualim paced slowly behind his desk.

"That remains to be seen. Some do ill out of ignorance or fear. These men can be saved. Others suffer from corrupted wills, their minds poisoned and distorted. These men must be destroyed. Soon enough we will shall see what sort of man Jamal is."He explained.

"So I've passed your test then. What now?"Altair asked.

"Oh, my dear, we've only just begun. I hold here a list. Nine names adorn it. Nine men who need to die. They are plague-bringers, war-makers. Their power and influence taints the land and ensure the Crusades continue. You will find them and kill them. In doing so, you sow the seeds of peace. Both for the region, and for yourself. In this way you might be redeemed."Al Mualim vindicated.

"Nine lives in exchange for mine..."She said, thinking of a cat.

"A most generous offer, I think. Have you any questions?"

"Only where I need begin."

"Very well. You will be expected in Damascus in a week. That should give Lady Tala enough time to grind the basics into you. When you ride for Damascus, Seek out the black market merchant named Tamir. Let him be the first to fall. Be sure to visit the city's Assassin Bureau when you arrive. I'll dispatch a bird to inform the Rafiq of your arrival. Speak with him, you'll find he has much to offer."Al Mualim ordered, then released a carrier pigeon and it flew out the window.

"If you think it best."Altair said, bowing.

"I do. Besides. You cannot begin your mission without his consent."At this, Altair's head snapped up.

"What nonsense is this?! I don't need permission! It's a waste of time!"

"It's the price you pay for the mistakes you've made. You answer not only to me, but the rest of the brotherhood. Take your equipment and go. You've to meet with your new teacher within the hour."Al Mualim dismissed her, paying no heed as her face paled dramatically. That was a meeting she was not looking forward to in the least.

**Altair's POV**

I scooped up my hidden blade bracer and all but ran from the library tower. I was barely holding my temper back, and did not want to blow in front of the master. I was already in enough trouble. I was about to go back to my room, when Rauf called to me.

"Altair! It seems my students do not fully understand what it is to wield a blade. Perhaps you could show them what you know?"I nodded and jumped into the training ring, where a novice stood with a sword in his hand. I grinned. Maybe I'm not a complete failure after all...

**~IAMALINEBREAK~**

I was running through the courtyard and through the halls of the castle. I was late for my meeting with Lady Tala because I got too caught up in training. Hopefully she won't be too angry.

I stopped just outside of the garden, composing myself before entering the maiden's domain. I could hear laughter echoing around me, and I jumped when I heard a Mature voice call out to me.

"Well well. What've we here? A lost lamb? You're not a very good student if you are late to your first lesson. I see I'll have my hands full with you."who I assume is Lady Tala said, coming forward out of the fog. She wore a white dress and had long exotic red hair. She had a vixen's look about her. The smile she wore made me take a step back, gulping and suddenly fearing for my few masculine qualities.

She circled me, a hand on her hip as she studied me. She took my braid in her hand and wrinkled her nose, then did the same with my robes, which most likely smelled of sweat. I knew I was filthy. She 'tsk'd disdainfully.

"This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse."She said, then clapped her hands. About six or seven other women came running, each with a brush, a wash bin, and some other things that I didn't even want to know. They were all grinning manically.

"By the time we're done with you, you'll be the epitome of grace and beauty. You'll turn every head!"Lady Tala cackled. I whited out as The other women overwhelmed me. Five days of hell...

HELP.

**A/N: AND**** DATS A WRAP! Happy fourth of July, peoples! And guess what? Tomorrows my birthday! A nice present would be some reviews. **

**Anyone who knows whats wrong with Altair in the beginning here gets a cookie!**

**Anyone who knows what movie reference is at the end gets a slice of cake!**


	8. Tamir and persistent ailments

**A/N:**** Hello, all you lovely peoples! I'm here with another update! I wish to thank those who reviewed for their input. I just thought I should clear something up for you guys. Altair can talk, but her vocal chords do not vibrate. All that comes out is a whisper. She doesn't talk around many. Only those she has to ****or feels comfortable with. Due to not many people knowing this, she is considered to be a mute. Make sense?**

**Altair's POV**

My eyebrow twitched uncontrollably in irritation behind my hood as I rode for Damascus. I was only a few miles away from the city gates. It was all I could do to keep from going and strangling the master and burying a throwing knife in each of the flower maiden's heads. The master for ordering me to learn from that... flock of crazed female hyenas, and the women for being just that. I'd been stuck with them for five days. Five days of being lectured on proper female etiquette, rules for being in public, how to walk like a woman, how to wear my robes just so, how to allure with just a small glance, and how to 'properly' keep myself clean. Like I'd really need to worry about such things! I'm a god damned assassin! Thankfully, I won't need anymore lessons from that woman. She said so herself, and I've to keep up with what she's taught me if I don't want any more 'lessons' with her and her hyenas. Unfortunately, this also means I cannot ride my horse astride any longer, as it would be 'indecent', forcing me to ride side-saddle and causing me to take two days to get to Damascus, rather than my usual one.

Speaking of unfortunate, ever since I awoke nearly a week ago, I've been getting sick to my stomach at random times. The flower maidens, when I would get sick around them, would get this knowing gleam in their eyes, and when I inquired about it, they just giggled and said I'd find out in time.

Shaking my head at their sheer eccentricity, I noticed the gates of Damascus coming up quickly. I slowed my horse to a trot and as I went down the path, I noticed a small group of guards pushing a lone scholar around. I dismounted my horse and led it to the stables, paying the stable hand three silver coins to keep my horse for a week. Then suddenly, I felt a familiar lurch in my stomach at the smell of the stables. Swiftly excusing myself, I ran to a nearby tree and emptied my stomach of the little breakfast I'd had today. Coughing a few times, I pulled a rag out of my provision pouch and wiped my mouth before tucking it away again. I pulled the scarf-a gift from Lady Hy...Excuse me, Tala- back over my lower face, then made my way over toward the guards. They didn't glance twice at me as I walked in their direction. It was only when I stabbed the first guard in the throat that the other four recognized me as a threat.

"Filthy wench! That will cost you your life!"One shouted. The others threw their own jeers while I drew my sword slowly. I glared at them before making a 'come hither' motion with my hand mockingly. The second one to die was the one who called me a wench. The other two followed in short order. Sheathing my sword, I approached the lone scholar.

"Is that the last of them? I hope so. Still, it's best not to take any chances. I'll hurry home. I don't think I'll be leaving any time soon, either. You've done me a kindness, my dear. Be assured I won't forget this."He said gratefully. I sighed tiredly and nodded, my stomach once again rolling in nausea, the smell of blood pungent. I turned away from the scholar and pulled my scarf from my face before once again emptying my stomach of its contents. Coughing, I felt a hand on my back, rubbing circles gently below my shoulder blades. I looked up and the scholar was looking at me in concern. He held out a clean scrap of cloth. I smiled slightly in thanks and used it to wipe my mouth.

"You shouldn't be fighting if you are ill, child. My brothers should be able to get you into the city. You have a place to stay, yes?"At my nod, he continued, "Should one of us accompany you to see the Rafiq?"At my surprised look, he chuckled, "Don't look so surprised, child. The scholars are good friends with the assassins. Your garb marks you as one. And you probably wouldn't say anything of your ailment to Jafar and rest is one thing you look like you need. Come. Let's get you to him."I allowed him to lead me to the other scholars. They surrounded me and assumed their usual positions of praying as they walked. I did my best to mimic them as we passed through the city gate. The guards let us pass without a word.

I and the scholar I rescued broke off from the others and He led me to the building the bureau was in. He knocked on the secret door and Jafar opened it and let us in, sparing me a curious glance. The scholar and Jafar were speaking in hushed tones on the side of the room. I passed through to the enclosed garden and lay on a pillow, exhausted and my head throbbing.

After a few moments, Jafar came in and knelt down before me, looking grateful and concerned at the same time. I gave him a tired smile when he pressed a jug of water into my hand.

"Why are you in Damascus if you are ill, Altair? Look at you! You're pale as death! You should be back in Masyaf's infirmary!"He lectured. I waved him off and when he clicked his tongue in annoyance, I sighed.

"Listen, Jafar. It's not that bad. A night of rest and I'll be able to begin my mission."I whispered. His brow furrowed before he nodded and left me alone. It wasn't long after that I fell asleep.

When I woke again, I had a blanket tossed over me. A look at the open latch door told me it was early in the morning. Noise from the other room told me that Jafar was awake. I felt much better than I did before I slept, and the nausea wasn't there. I probably just ate some bad meat a day or two ago. I got up and joined Jafar in the other room.

"Ah, Altair, it's good that you're up. Are you feeling better?"He asked good-naturedly, handing me a bowl of porridge. I nodded, accepting the bowl gratefully.

"Good, good! I'm sorry for your troubles."He said, an apologetic smile on his face. I waved off his apology, giving him a little smirk.

"A few of your brothers were here after you fell asleep. Ooh, If you' heard the things they said, I'm quite certain you'd have cut them down where they stood." He said around his porridge. I snorted and rolled my eyes. He gave a slight smirk.

"Well, you've never really been one for the _creed_, have you?"He asked and I swallowed wrong. I started coughing and he passed me my water. I took a drink and gave him a withering glare. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry. I forget myself sometimes. You're here for Tamir, correct? Al Mualim sent a bird about a week ago." I nodded.

"What can you tell me of him?"I asked.

"Tamir makes his living as a black market merchant. So the Souk district should be your destination. I would suggest you seek out the following places: a small souk northeast of here, the Madrasah to our east. And in the gardens north of this Bureau. Focus on these places and he should become well known to you. And Altair, If you begin to feel unwell again, return here to rest. I don't expect you to complete the investigations all in one day anyway."He advised. I finished the last of my meal and nodded. He dismissed me and I left the bureau and took to the rooftops. First things first. Get a bird's eye view of the city.

**~Timeskip**

A week later had me finished with my investigation into Tamir, but no closer to figuring out the ailment that I'd found myself saddled with. It was nothing I couldn't work around, however the intermittent sickness made things that much more difficult and annoying. Returning to the bureau via rooftop was a mission in and of itself with trying not to sick up every other leap.

I landed in the enclosed garden and dashed for the Jar Jafar had so kindly left for me and, once again, lost the contents of my stomach. Wiping my mouth, I walked into the other room and was greeted by my Rafiq friend.

"Ah, Altair! Welcome back! Sick again?"He asked almost too cheerfully. I felt my brow twitch in annoyance.

"I've completed the investigation. Now, the marker, if you would?"I asked in return, ignoring his obvious question.

"First things first. Tell me what you know."He ordered, folding his hands on the counter.

"Tamir rules over the Souk Al-Silaah. He makes his gold selling arms and armor, and is endorsed by many in this endeavor. Blacksmiths, traders, financiers. He's the largest death-dealer in the land."I reported tiredly. I really wanted to sleep.

"And have you contrived a way to rid us of this blight?"He asked, his eyebrow raised. I scowled.

"A meeting is being arranged at Souk Al-Silaah to discuss an important sale. They say it's the largest deal Tamir has ever made. He'll be distracted with his work. That's when I'll attack."I pinched the bridge of my nose, fighting the growing headache. The pillows called to me.

"Your plan seems solid enough. I give you leave to go."Jafar placed the marker, a feather, on the counter and I took it gently, to avoid ruffling it too much, and tucked it away in my sash.

"Get some sleep, Altair. You look like you need it. Do you want anything to eat?"He asked. I shook my head and slunk to the pillows and dropped into them, pulling the blanket over myself and falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, I rose with the sun, eager to get the assassination over with. I didn't want to spend any longer in this city than I had to. I snuck a loaf of bread from the store room and left for the rooftops. I quickly found myself looking over the Souk. I took a seat on the ledge and waited, munching on my swiped bread. Sure enough, Tamir came down the street, arguing with another man. I couldn't hear them from where I sat, but then again, I didn't really give a damn what they were arguing about. I'd just finished my bread and was about to hop down to get this over with when Tamir pulled out a dagger and stabbed the other man to death and left his body in the fountain. I got down there to hear him address the crowd in the Souk.

"-Let this be a lesson to the rest of you! Think twice before you tell me something cannot be done. Now get back to work!"He barked. I hid amongst the crowd, waiting and watching as he went around to each market stall, speaking with the merchants in each one. I saw an opening and went for it, sliding through the crowd and sneaking up behind Tamir before plunging my hidden blade deep into his neck.

"You'll pay for this. You and all your kind!"He snarled, choking slightly on his own blood.

"It seems it is you who pays now, my friend."I whispered as loudly as I could. The dying man's eyebrows rose.

"So, I die by the hand of a mute as well as a woman. How mortifying. Ah, but what is done is done. An odd choice of target. Many other death-dealers suckle at the breast of war, so why me?"He asked, honestly curious.

"You believe yourself different?"

"Of course! I serve a far nobler cause than mere profit. My brothers are the same."

"Brothers?

"Ah, but he thinks I act alone. I am but a pawn. A man with a part to play. You'll come to know the others soon enough. They won't take kindly to what you've done."

"Good. I look forward to ending their lives as well.

"Such pride. It will destroy you, child."He wheezed his last breath and I set him down before coating my feather with his fresh blood. The scent made my stomach turn, however I didn't have the time to be sick now. I fled, climbing swiftly up to the rooftops and back to the bureau before the guards got a fix on me.

I dropped down into the enclosed garden and took a drink from the fountain before going into the other room.  
"Word has reached me of your victory, Altair. You have my gratitude, and my respect."Jafar said with a grin.

"Thank you."

"It is a shame that the other Assassins continue to hold you in such poor regard."His grin turned to a frown and I sighed tiredly.

"Rafiq, I do not care what the others think of me."I said, not wanting to discuss it.

"As you wish, Altair. If you feel up to it, you should begin your journey back to Masyaf. You should bring news of your victory to Al Mualim. I'm sure he has more work for you to do."He pointed out. I looked down at my robes and noticed the blood splatter.

"Do you mind if I wash off first? Else this will never wash out."I asked. He gave a wave of his hand before going back to painting his pot. I took that as an affirmative and went to the large fountain in the enclosed garden and stripped free of my garments. I scrubbed them carefully and rung them out. They would be damp, but that would help in the intense heat of the midday sun. I also took the time to scrub myself down. As I did so, I couldn't help but take note of the slight swelling of my lower stomach. Thinking nothing of it, I ignored it. It was probably from getting sick so much.

I redressed myself after drying off. My damp garments felt good in the heat. Suppressing a shiver as I climbed up and out of the bureau, I traveled by rooftop to the gates of the city. I pulled my scarf over my face and jumped down, making my way past the guards, who didn't look twice at me. Why would they? I am but a woman.

I found my horse in the stables and tossed the stable hand a silver coin before mounting and setting off at a trot for Masyaf. One of nine. This wouldn't be so bad, right?

**A/N: ****And that's all for now! Thanks for the reviews, and yes, that was a Mulan reference, there. It's surprising that nobody picked up on Altair's ailment by now. It's fairly obvious! Get it right before I reveal it and you get a slice of my cake!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	9. Garnier de Naplouse and Curiosity

**A/N: ****Hello, all of you lovely peoples! I have returned with another update! My thanks to those who reviewed! ****Rant at the end of the chap!**

**Altair's POV**

I sighed in exhaustion as I handed my horse's reins to the stableman and watched as he led it away. I'd taken longer to get back to Masyaf due to my intermittent illness. Perhaps I'd pay the infirmary a visit. Even now, my head throbs. As much as the healers annoy me, they know what they're doing. Casting the thought aside for another time, I moved through the village and up to the castle, doing my best to ignore the gazes of the males that lingered on my subtly swaying hips, and the increasing desire to strangle the master when I see him.

I was going through the gates when I was greeted with the familiar sight of Rauf and his students in the training ring. He spotted me and waved. I waved back and was about to head for the library tower, when I was pushed into the wall. I bumped my head, causing my vision to swim and my stomach to roll. I closed my eyes to force it to calm when a vexatiously familiar voice assaulted my ears.

"The little bitch returns! Tch! How bothersome! Women shouldn't be assassins. Their only place is either in the house, or under their man with their legs open."He mocked. My stomach rolled harder at the lingering smell of horse shite that clung to his robes in earnest.

"Still saying nothing? You arrogant little whore!"He pushed me against the wall and pinned me with his body, his mouth near my ear. The smell invaded my nose harshly and I knew I'd be sick.

"Maybe I should teach you a different lesson. One you'll understand, hm?"He pulled back and smirked. His smirk widened when he caught the look on my face.

"Someone doesn't look so good!"He laughed, and just as he said that, I emptied my stomach all over the front of his robes. I coughed and heard Rauf laughing at Abbas. I pulled the rag from my provisions pouch and wiped my mouth. Abbas was sputtering indignantly. He just settled for stomping away, grumbling angrily.

I leaned my head against the cool stone for a moment. I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up, it was Rauf, looking at me in concern. I smiled tiredly and he guided my arm over his shoulder when I stumbled after moving away from the wall.

"Look at you, Altair. You're pale as death. You should be in the infirmary, not going off on assassinations when you're ill." I laughed silently at that.

"Jafar in Damascus said the same. I haven't the time to lay about resting, my friend. I've a rank to restore. Can you help me up to the master? I've a marker for him."I felt more than saw Rauf nod and he called over to his students.

"You are dismissed for the day."He hoisted me up higher on his shoulder and helped me up to the master's usual location.

As always, the master had his nose buried in some scroll or another. He looked up when he heard our rather noisy approach.

"Ah, Altair! Welcome home, child."His brow creased in slight concern when he took in the pallor of my face, "Jafar sent word to me that you've been ill. I see that's still the case."

"Just some bad meat, master. I'll be fine with some rest."I said, then showed him the bloodied feather.

"You've done well, Altair."He said when he saw my first mission complete, "I am confident that this is only the first of many successes."Rauf looked confused, but said nothing.

"Tamir spoke as if he knew you. He implied my work had a bigger meaning."I told him. The master stood abruptly and began to slowly pace.

"Significance comes not from a single act, but the context in which it is performed; the consequences borne from it."He said, speaking almost as if I was a child. I suppose in his eyes, I was.

"Is there more I need know?"

"Altair, your greatest failing came from knowing too much. If I withhold information, it is to prevent the same from happening a second time."He explained, looking me in the eyes to emphasize his point.

"I see."I looked away from him and closed my eyes to fight the growing headache. He talks too much.

"No! You don't!"He roared and I flinched from the volume, "And it will remain as such until you have learned your lesson."He calmed slightly "Still. You've performed competently, and as such, I restore a rank and will return a piece of your equipment."He tossed a sheathed short blade on the desk in front of us. I took it in my hand but did not secure it on my back. The master then turned to Rauf for the first time since we came up here.

"If I could trouble you to take Altair to the infirmary?"He asked, not unkindly. Rauf smiled.

"It is no trouble, master."He said. The master nodded, then returned his attention to me.

"When you've rested and are able to travel, go to either Acre or Jerusalem. There are men in both cities that require your attention. The bureau leaders will be able to tell you more."Then, waving his hand in dismissal, he sat back down and once again buried his long nose in his work.

Rauf adjusted me on his shoulder and I leaned my head on him. He was one of the very few in this castle I truly trusted. He's been my friend for the last six years and I'd come to see him as a sort of older brother. I'd never admit that, but then again, I don't think I need to.

The walk to the infirmary was a short one. Rauf helped me onto a bed and went off to find a healer. The one that he returned with just so happened to be the head healer. The very annoying head healer. She wrinkled her nose at me, but looked me over anyway. After she did so, she shuffled back into her office and then returned with a jar of some kind of herbal mixture.

"A pinch of this in some tea, and your stomach will settle after a few days."She said disdainfully. I sighed in relief.

"So it was some bad meat, after all?"I asked. She looked confused for a brief second before she smiled knowingly.

"So you don't know? Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. You're free to go."She said before going back into her office.

"Well that was strange."Was all Rauf said before bringing me over his shoulder again and helping me to my room.

"Thank you, brother."I said sincerely as I opened the door. He patted me over the head and smiled.

"It's no trouble. Now rest and get better."With a wave over his shoulder, he disappeared down the hall.

As I entered my room, I immediately noticed that someone other than myself had been there. My wash bin was empty for one, and the top of my clothes basket was closed. I had nothing to complain about for the wash bin being empty, as now I didn't have to do it myself, and I was pleasantly surprised to find my clothes basket full of new garments. There were two full spare sets of assassin robes, scarf, hood and all, and three normal dresses. One red, one silver, and one a deep green. Each had a white hijab with it, and there was a pair of simple sandals on top of the silver one. Not that I wasn't grateful, I wish people would stay out of my room without me here.

Sighing, I pulled off my boots, armor, hood, and outer robe, tossed them into the wash bin, then fell into bed and pulled the blanket over myself, falling asleep almost immediately.

**~IAMATIMESKIPFEARME~**

I found myself in Acre a week later, feeling immensely better. Those herbs really did their job, it seems. The only problem I currently have is dealing with the grouchy rafiq, Jabal. He never liked me. He greeted me coolly when I dropped into the bureau.

"Ah, Altair. A little bird told me you'd be by."

"Al Mualim has ordered the death of Garnier de Naplouse, and so here I am, if a little late. What can you tell me of him?"I asked. He looked down his nose at me.

"He is the master of the Knights Hospitalier, and surely keeps to his quarters there. Beyond that, I couldn't say. I suggest you search the city and see what you can learn from the people."He stated.

"Tell me where they gather and I'll go from there."

"The public gardens north of here -or rather what's left of them-, is a good place to start. There's an abandoned market to the northwest that is worth watching, and Maria of Jehoshaphat's church to the west of here remains a popular gathering spot. These three locations should be sufficient to start you off."He listed. I inclined my head.

"I appreciate the information, Rafiq. I'll put it to good use."

"Hmph. See that you do. Now get out of here."He snapped, and without a word, I climbed back out of the bureau and started across the rooftops, being mindful of archers. For the sake of the rest of us, that man really needs a wife.

Yet another fortnight passed before my investigation was complete. Information in Acre was more secretive than anywhere else in the region. I'd complete my mission by sundown.

Before I returned to the bureau, I swiped an apple from a market stall I passed, then took to the rooftops, eating it as I leaped over them. I finished it by the time I landed in the enclosed garden. And, as per usual, Jabal was irritable.

"Altair? How fares your search?"He asked.

"I know how and when to strike."I stated. He plonked a book on the counter and flipped it open.

"Share your knowledge with me, then."

"He lives and works inside the orders hospital, northwest of here. Rumors speak of cruelties committed within its walls. It seems the good doctor enjoys experimenting on innocent civilians, most of them abducted and brought in from Jerusalem."I informed.

"Clever."Jabal sneered "By stealing his subjects from another city, he avoids arousing too much suspicion here. How will you rid us of him?"

"Garnier mainly keeps to his quarters inside the hospital, though he occasionally leaves to inspect his patients. It is when he makes his rounds that I will strike."

"It is clear that you've given this some thought. I give you leave to go."He says reluctantly, placing the feather on the counter. I placed in my belt. "You may begin your mission whenever you are ready."Nodding without a word, I leave him in peace and take to the rooftops, eager to get this over with.

It was midday when my target appeared. Guards had chased down a fleeing patient and held him down as the doctor approached.

"Enough, child! I asked you to retrieve the patient, not kill him! There there. Everything will be alright."He said soothingly. The caught man was trembling. Out of fear or hatred, I could not tell.

"No!"

"Give me your hand."

"No, don't touch me! Not again!"The younger man flinches away from the doctor's touch.

"Cast out this fear, else I cannot help you."

"_Help me?_ Like you helped the others?! You stole their souls! I saw! I saw! But not mine! No, You'll never have mine!"The young man ranted, semi-hysterical. Garnier appeared to have had enough and backhanded the younger man across the face.

"Take hold of yourself!"The doctor says sternly before his face softens, "Do you think this gives me pleasure? Do you think I want to hurt you? But you leave me no choice!"The younger man tries to pull free, addressing the crowd that had gathered.

"Every kind word-Matched with the back of his hand!"The guards catch him again, and he struggles "All lies and deception! He won't be content until all bow before him!"Garnier glares darkly for a brief second.

"You should not have done that. Return him to his quarters! I'll be along once I've seen to the others." The struggling man glares at his back.

"You can't keep me here! I'll escape again!"He growls.

"No. You won't. Break his legs. Both of them."The doctor orders coolly. I flinch as the guards stomp on the man's legs, forcing them to bend unnaturally. He screams in agony as he's carried off.

"I am so sorry, child."He said sadly before eying the crowd, "Have you people nothing better to do?"He asks before stalking off, probably into the main hospital itself. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Great. Rain. Bleh.

I jumped down from my perch on the roof and blended with a group of scholars for a moment until I saw a way into the rafters. I looked around discreetly before jumping up to them and taking a perch in them, waiting for my target to come this way. He did so after a few moments, and was speaking to the man whose legs had just been broken. I made sure his back was completely to me, then jumped down silently before plunging my blade deep into his neck.

"Let go your burden."I said as loudly as I could-which admittedly, wasn't more than a medium toned whisper-. I eased the dying doctor to the ground gently. He coughed a bit, blood probably seeping into his airway.

"I...I'll rest now, yes. The eternal sleep beckons me. But before I close my eyes, I must know, what will become of my children?"He asked tiredly.

"You mean those you made suffer your inhumane experiments? They'll be able to return home."I said with a slight edge.

"Home? They had no homes! Sewers, brothels, prisons! These are no homes!"He said fervently.

"You took these people against their will."I hissed.

"Yes, what little will there was for them to have. Are you really so naïve, my dear? Would you appease a crying child simply because they wail? 'But I want to play with fire!' What would you say? 'As you wish'? But then you'd answer for his burns. How can you not see this, given your state, girl? Surely you've some experience?"He asked, genuine curiosity on his face. I felt the confusion well up in me.

"Given my state? I've no idea what you mean. And these people. They are not children, but men and women full grown."

"Of course not. You'll find out in time."He chuckled before continuing, "They are grown in body, but not in mind. This is the very damage I sought to repair. I admit without the Piece of Eden, which you stole from us, my progress was delayed. But there are herbs. Mixtures and extracts that mimic it's effects. Just look at my guards. They were madmen before I found and freed them from the prisons of their own minds! Alas, with my death, however, madmen they will be once more."He sighed sadly.

"You truly believe you are helping them?"I asked disbelievingly, my brows raising.

"It's not what I believe. It's what I know."He said with his last breath. I lay him down and swiped my feather in his blood before taking back to the rafters, just barely avoiding the guards.

I stayed ducked down on the rafters until the guards left with the doctor's body, then fled swiftly, across the rooftops, looking out for the archers -which had increased significantly in number-, and to the bureau. Jabal looked up with a scowl when I dropped down.

"What news, Altair?"He asked irritably. I pulled the bloodied feather from my belt and held it up before returning it to it's place.

"Garnier is dead."

"Then be on your way back to Masyaf. Bring news of your victory to Al Mualim."He said, shooing me with his hand.

"Wait. There is something else."I crossed my arms, slightly unnerved.

"Be out with it, then, or would you have me read your mind?"He asked sarcastically.

"What do you think the doctor wanted from those people? Why would he keep and experiment on them as he did? It makes no sense to me."I scowled as I answered. Jabal sneered.

"Yours is not to ask, but do as you're told, woman! It doesn't matter what was done or why. Only that the deed is done."

"But he-"

"Must I repeat myself?"He raised an eyebrow.

"No, Rafiq."I bowed my head.

"Then get out of here!"He roared. I flinched, then got a running start as I climbed out of the bureau. I payed no heed to the fact that the sun had started to set. I made my way to the stables outside of the city, retrieving my horse and mounting astride, not caring about the supposed indecency. I just wanted to get back to Masyaf, and to be as far away from that...old nettlesome niggard(1) as physically possible.

**~FEARDAFUKINTIMESKIP~**

Three days later found me stalking through the village in Masyaf, my fists clenched by my sides as I fought not to lose my temper. The people around me gave me a wide berth for fear of my temper. A wise decision in my opinion. As I crossed into the castle courtyard, I saw Abbas sneering at me as he approached. I cut him off before he could open his mouth.

"Before you start something with me that you cannot finish, Abbas, I suggest you walk away and leave me in peace. I am in no mood to be trifled with today."I moved to step around him, but he stepped in my way, a mockingly pensive look on his face.

"You seem different somehow, wench. Have you gained weight, or something?"He asked sardonically with a cruel smirk. You could hear my temper snap as my eyebrow began to twitch uncontrollably. I placed a hand on my slightly swollen stomach, almost as if contemplating how to answer before shifting my weight and coiling, before sending a harsh spinning hook kick to the bastard's jaw, effectively knocking him to the ground, unconscious in a graceless heap(2). Huffing, I turned on my heel and stalked away, ignoring the awed stares of the novices and the nervous glances of anyone of journeyman rank and up, going up to the master's usual location in the library tower. The master, for once, didn't have his nose in a book. He smiled as I approached.

"Welcome home, child. I see you are looking well. You've gained weight since I've last seen you. I take it you are over this illness of yours, then?"He asked, happy to see me. I smiled a bit.

"Yes master. It seems so."

"What news do you bring me?"He folded his hands and looked at me expectantly.

"Garnier de Naplouse is dead."I showed the bloodied feather.

"Excellent! I couldn't have hoped for a better outcome!"He stated, his expression pleased.

"And yet..."

"What is it?"He raised a brow.

"The doctor insisted that his work was noble. And looking back, those who were his captives seemed grateful to him. Not many, but enough to make me wonder. How did he manage to turn foe to friend?"My brow creased in confusion.

"Leaders will find ways to make others obedient. That is what makes them leaders. When words fail, they turn to gold. When that is not enough, they resort to simpler things. Bribes, threats, and other sorts of trickery. There are plants, Altair. Herbs from distant lands that cause men to take leave of his senses. So strong are the pleasures it brings, men have become enslaved by it."He explained patiently.

"So they were drugged? Poisoned?"I scowled. Poison was a coward's tool.

"If it is as you say, then yes."

"Herbs...A strange method of control, is it not?"I cocked a brow.

"Others have accused me of the same."

"A promise of paradise..."

"They think there is a garden overflowing with light and happiness. I drug you as Garnier did his men and tempt you with its rewards."The master explained patiently.

"They know not the truth."I tilted my head, slightly bewildered.

"Which is how it should be."

"If they knew that all we seek is peace-"

"Then they would not fear us as they should, and our hold over our enemies would be broken. I believe you will be pleasantly surprised. I restore a rank and a piece of your equipment. Rest for tonight, then leave for Jerusalem in the morning."He said, amused. Then a low ranked assassin came running.

"Master! Journeyman Sofian is unconscious in the courtyard again!"He shouted, waving his arms at his sides in panic. The master eyed me suspiciously.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"His tone held hidden amusement. I grinned sheepishly and ducked my head. The master shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal. Laughing to myself, I fled to my room, feeling both frivolous and nervous at the same time. I'd gotten satisfaction from humiliating Abbas, yet I didn't know what would be waiting for me in Jerusalem.

I undressed and slid into bed, fingering my slightly rounded stomach gently, curious as to why it was so swollen. I'd never seen anything quite like it, and it left me rather confused. My thoughts as I fell into a deep sleep turned to Malik, and to if he was still angry at me. I was never able to properly apologize to him for costing him his arm and brother. When I see him next, I'll be sure to express my regrets...

**A/N:**** So here's the end of another chap. I am glad that at least some of you paid attention. Keep up the keen eye! To those who figured it out, she'd be at about nine weeks at the end of this chap. Do the calculations if you believe me mistaken. Reviews, as always, are welcome and appreciated! Next chap may not come for a few days, as I am not feeling very well right now.**

**(1)Niggard is another word for crank. Also another word for grump, grouch, scrooge, etc...**

**(2)As you can tell, I really hate Abbas. So If I am to have him in this story, I will torment him. Payback for the death of Malik.**

**Speaking of Malik, he will most likely be back next chap. See ya then!**


	10. Reunion: Through Altair's eyes

Lightning crashed overhead as I arrived just inside the city, causing me to scowl. I absolutely hated the wet season. Even more so when I was sent on missions during it. Travel back to Masyaf afterward was always delayed for _weeks _due to being too hazardous_, _and I always ended up either looking like a drowned cat, sick with a fever, or both when I got caught in it.

I drew my cloak-which Lady Tala had so kindly snuck into my room a fortnight earlier- closer around myself, suppressing a shiver as a cold wind blew harshly through the streets. I could always just take to the rooftops, however the rain was about to start coming down, and that was just asking for trouble. Death by a broken neck was none too appealing to me. So, weaving through the remainder of the crowd, I trotted through the streets and toward where I knew the bureau would be. Hopefully Dabir would be in a good mood today, for I was not.

I was just coming upon the ladder to the bureau when the rain started coming down in earnest. I was soaked through before I even reached the top of the ladder. I was starting to shiver just a bit when I jumped down into the bureau with a wet thump. I crossed into the adjacent room, expecting to find Dabir behind the counter, only to feel my face pale as a very familiar face came into my sight. Sitting there behind the counter in the uniform of the Rafiqs was my close friend and confidant, Malik Al-Sayf. My vision was drawn to the left sleeve of his coat. It was pinned up. My heart lurched, knowing that the cause of his missing limb rested solely on my shoulders.

"S-safety and peace, Malik..."I greeted hesitantly. His head snapped up as his attention was diverted to me sharply, an irritated scowl on his face.

"Your presence here deprives me of both. What do you want?"He asked, his tone both exasperated and sharp at the same time. I gulped and gathered my wits. I'd no idea why I was so nervous around him now, when we'd...done _that._

"The master has asked-"I started, only to be cut off abruptly.

"-that you perform some meaningless task in attempt to redeem yourself."He said distractedly, reaching under the counter for a book, then plonking it down on the counter-top, "So be out with it."

"T-tell me w-what you c-c-can of a man they c-call T-t-talal."I said, my teeth chattering as I began to shiver once again.

"It is your task to locate and assassinate the man, Altair. Not mine."His face showed none of his thoughts. Only furrowed brows.

"You would d-do well t-to assist me. His d-death benefits the entire land."

"Do you deny that his death benefits you, as well?"He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"S-such things d-do n-not concern me."I stated plainly. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, your actions _**very much**_ concern _**me.**_"Malik growled. I took a step back before glaring halfheartedly. So he was still angry, then.

"Then don't help me. I'll find him myself."I said, forcing myself not to stutter, before turning on my heel. I was about to walk out when I heard him sigh in resignation.

"Wait, wait. It won't do having you stumble around the city blindly in a storm. You'd freeze to death before you could even begin your investigation."He said seriously. I turned back to him and gave him a tired look.

"What do you care?"I asked simply. His eyes widened a fraction before he shook his head and placed his hand on his chin, thinking.

"I can think of three places. South of here in the markets that line the border between the Muslim and Jewish Districts, to the north near the mosque of this district, and east, in front of St. Anne's Church, close to the Bab Ariha gate."He listed. I inclined my head gratefully.

"Is that all?"I asked. He gave me a look, then waved his hand in dismissal.

"It is enough to start you off, and more than you deserve. Now go dry off. You're dripping water all over my floor."

My eyebrow twitched at that and I turned toward the door to the enclosed garden. As I was about to stalk out there when he stopped me for a second time.

"You'll only get sick if I leave you out here. Follow me."He'd leaped over the counter and beckoned to me over his shoulder. I followed him through to his quarters. There was a small fireplace, with a pot steaming-probably for tea-above the flame. Malik tossed me one of his tunics and gestured to a large pile of pillows and blankets by the fire. I gave him a pointed look and he rolled his eyes before ducking his head and pulling his hood up and over his eyes. I waited until he'd moved off to the pot that had been steaming over the fire to begin changing. Slowly, I stripped form my sopping garments. They clung to me heavily, and if I wasn't careful, I'd get snagged on something. As I stripped my wet tunic off, I felt a sharp pain in one of my breasts. That was another strange thing as of late. They had hurt-badly at times- and I had slowly but surely been inching into a larger breast size. Could it have anything to do with why my stomach was so swollen? It had me completely baffled.

Malik's tunic hung down past my thighs and nearly off one of my shoulders. I felt immensely better with it on. My robes were getting the slightest bit tight, and I wouldn't be able to use my armor for much longer without suffocating. And, not that I would tell him, it smelled like him. A combination of sandalwood and jasmine that I found comforting and missed very much. The scent suited him in a way.

I settled into the pillows comfortably, relishing in the warmth of the fire that chased away the chill that had settled into my very bones. This was one of the reasons I hated the rain. That chill was so deep seated that even _with _the heat of the fire, I was cold.

I felt a foot nudge my ankle. I looked up and Malik stood there, an odd expression on his face. He handed me a cup of hot tea without a word, then retreated to a desk on the other side of the fireplace. As I sipped the tea, I distantly remembered the herbs that the head healer back in Masyaf had given me. I'd finished them on my Journey to Jerusalem. I briefly wondered if that was a bad thing, then shrugged it off. Oh well. They were bitter, anyway.

* * *

I'd come to regret that thought in the morning. I had woken up, feeling more exhausted than usual, with no appetite to speak of. Malik gave me a bowl of porridge anyway, and having a mission to carry out, I needed to eat. So I finished it off as fast as was polite, only to feel my stomach lurch. Having noticed my face going pale, Malik rushed to me with a pot, just in time to lose what I'd just eaten violently into it. He helps me back to the pillows by the fireplace-where I'd slept the previous night- and brings me some water, which I sip slowly after I rinse out my mouth. Feeling as I did, there was no way I'd be able to complete my mission. Of course, with the violent rainstorm outside, I wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway. I ran a hand over my rounding stomach, musing that the swelling would eventually go down, the sickness would fade, and I'd be out in the rain, conducting my investigation like I always do.

I sleep through the rest of the day, missing the days remaining meals, yet my stomach did not protest. The rest of the week is spent in a similar fashion. Disoriented, my head throbbing, and every other meal being retched up into a pot. I was not getting any better, and Malik's strange behavior was starting to worry me. First he's angry at me, then when I fall ill, he's strangely accommodating. He's been distracted. Pensive. Quiet. It was very disquieting.

* * *

When it starts inching into the second week that I wasn't getting any better, I was more than a bit perturbed. I did my best to stay out of Malik's way, this was getting out of hand. And by out of hand, I mean more than a little ridiculous, so I brought my concerns to him-no matter how dizzy it made me to do so.

"Malik."I said as I slowly made my way over to him, "Malik, I need a healer. This is getting ridiculous!"

He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. He was silent for a moment, but I stood firm-as firm as I could, at least- with my request. I needed something to help get over this...what ever it was. Malik finally sighed irritably and set down his quill.

"Surely you have figured out by now that no healer can cure you of this ailment?"He asked, rubbing his forehead with ink-stained fingers.

"What nonsense is this you speak, Malik?"I asked tiredly. He came out from behind the counter, keeping his back turned to me for a moment before casting me a semi amused glance.

"Altair, you are quite possibly the most idiotically unobservant novice I have ever met."He said with a knowing smirk. I scowled at him.

"Malik, I need a healer." The room started to swim as my headache grew. Malik turns to me completely and looks me in the eye. He was completely serious.

"Altair, you are pregnant."He deadpanned. I blinked at him disbelievingly. There was no way. I had only laid with him once, and that was during my monthly bleeding-or so I thought. Malik walked toward me almost agonizingly slowly, all the while still keeping his eyes glued to mine.

"You didn't think all of this happened for no reason, did you? The illness, the weight gain, the swelling in your stomach, your... _Ahem_...increasing chest size. All of it is a part of pregnancy. I will assume you do not have your monthly bleeding, seeing as you haven't keeled over in pain, or started cursing like a drunkard as you usually do around this time. This is what happens when you sleep around, Altair."He said, almost chidingly. I sputter incoherently at him as my head starts to spin violently.

"I didn't...You were... and then... we only... not..."My eyes rolled up in my head and I felt everything blank out as I fell limply to the floor, the last thing I remember feeling for some time being a strong arm catching me before I could hit my head.

**A/N:**** I bet you weren't expecting that, were you? This is the first of a two part chapter. The next one will be nearly the same, only through Malik's eyes, seeing as this one is through Altair's. Reviews, as always, are welcome. At the end of this chap, she'd be at eleven weeks, give or take a day or two.**

**Safety and peace, my lovelies!**


	11. Reunion:Through Malik's eyes

I flinched as thunder rumbled throughout the city, echoing louder as the rain pounded on the roof. In the last months, I'd grown used to living without an arm-at least partially- and could get things done with relatively no trouble. However that wasn't the current problem. I was irritable due to the rain-which is absolute hell when the phantom pains are still going strong- and was expecting Altair to come dropping in at any moment. It's not that I didn't want to see her, but I wish the old man had waited a while longer before sending her to my city.

I felt my ear twitch at the sound of footsteps approaching on the rooftop, followed by the wet thump of someone landing in the enclosed garden. I tried not to cringe at the waterlogged 'splosh' 'squish' sounds that the person's feet made as they crossed into the room. I could feel their eyes on me, yet I was determined to ignore them. I didn't want to deal with incompetent novices ri-

"S-safety and peace, Malik..." speaking of novices, there came a familiar, nearly non-existent whisper of a voice. My head snapped up toward said voice-so quickly I could swear I'd cracked my neck-,giving an irritated scowl to keep my jaw from hitting the ground at the sight of my friend.

Her robes, which were new, clung to her heavily, emphasizing curves I didn't think she had. Her hood was down, revealing her face, where above her eyes, her hair had decided to cling. I'd not seen her face since that one night, and here, seeing it again made my heart flip in my chest. I smacked myself mentally. This was my _friend. _These thoughts are unwarranted. You know what she's cost you! Snap out of it, you damn fool!

"Your presence here deprives me of both. What do you want?"I asked, keeping my tone sharp, yet not being able to keep the exasperation out of my voice. Altair bit her lip nervously before replying. Why would she be nervous around me after we'd..._Ahem!_

"The master has asked-"

"-that you perform some meaningless task in attempt to redeem yourself."I cut her off. I reached under the counter for my logbook and plonked it on the counter-top, "So be out with it."

"T-t-tell me what you c-can of the one they c-c-call T-talal."She-laughably-demanded, teeth chattering as she shivered in her soaking clothes. So she can be freezing and still keep up the arrogant act? Hm.

"It is your task to locate and assassinate the man, Altair. Not mine."I stated bluntly, keeping my face carefully impassive. My brows furrowed in concern when she started to shiver even harder.

"Y-y-you would d-do well t-to assist me. His d-d-death benefits the entire l-land."She stuttered out. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you deny that his death benefits you as well?"I asked, only for my inquiry to be batted aside.

"S-such things d-do n-not concern me."She stated plainly. The anger I had been previously suppressing came bubbling to the surface. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well, your _actions __**very much**_ concern _**me**_."I growled dangerously. Altair's eyes widened for the briefest second as she took a startled step back before glaring halfheartedly.

"Then don't help me. I'll find him myself."She declared around her shivering, probably forcing herself not to stutter. She turned on her heel, moving to stalk out of the bureau when I sighed in resignation.

"Wait, wait."I called. She stopped and turned toward me again, crossing her arms, "It won't do having you stumble about blindly in a storm. You'd freeze before you could even begin your investigation." She gave me a tired look.

"Why do you care?"She asked. My eyes widened before I could blank out my face. She thought I wouldn't care? Why? Just because I am angry with her doesn't mean she's any less my friend. The very thought of it makes my heart lurch. I shook my head, shooing those thoughts away.

"I can think of three places."I started, placing a hand on my chin as I proceeded to think, "South of here in the markets that line the border between the Muslim and Jewish Districts, to the north near the mosque of this district, and east, in front of St. Anne's Church; close to the Bab Ariha gate."I listed. She nodded gratefully.

"Is that all?"She asked. I gave her a look. She may be my friend, and I may be angry with her, but she is so obtuse sometimes, it absolutely astounds me.

"It's enough to get you started, and more than you deserve. Now go dry off. You're dripping water all over my floor."I made a shooing motion and she scowled, her brow twitching. I nearly smirked before I realized she was going back into the enclosed garden-and it was a sauna out there. I hopped the counter and whistled to get her attention. She turned back to me with an expectant look.

"You'll only get sick if I leave you out there. Follow me, and don't touch anything."I beckoned over my shoulder and led her through to my quarters. The fire was still going strong, and the pot of water I'd left above the flame was just starting to steam. About damned time.

While Altair was looking around, I crossed the room to my clothes basket and rummaged until I found a tunic. One of the few I owned that wasn't stained with blood, ink, or both, and was still a crisp white. I tossed it to her, catching her off guard and I nearly laughed when she fumbled to catch it. She glanced at me curiously and I gestured to the pillows I had set near the fireplace. She gave me a pointed look and I rolled my eyes. I pulled my hood up and turned went to the fire, retrieving the pot and gathering the things I needed for tea. I looked over my shoulder to ask if she wanted any, only to nearly choke on my words.

I gulped inaudibly, my eyes roving over her form almost greedily. She was still perfect. Even with the scars that randomly crisscrossed over her body, she was perfect. I felt my eyes widen when she stripped her sopping tunic off and rubbed one of her breasts, as if to ease an ache. Now that I think about it, they are ever-so-slightly larger than when I had seen them last-bare, anyway. She was pulling my tunic over her head, turning toward my direction a bit as she did so, but that was all I needed to get an eyeful. Her stomach was swollen. Not overly so, and not much to be extremely noticeable, but enough for me to realize, and feel my heart plunge. She was pregnant. And by the looks of it, she was nearly four months along. But what did that mean for me? Is it only a coincidence that she was bleeding near the time she laid with me? Was I the only one she laid with? Was I just another faceless man to her?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I splashed some of the hot water on my hand on accident. I hissed, sucking on the small welt that was quickly forming. Then shaking out the sore limb, I finished fixing two cups of tea, adding honey to Altair's, as she likes it. I placed mine on my desk near the fire before bringing Altair hers. She was nestled in the pillows, her head back in exhaustion. I nudged her ankle with my foot. She looked up at me and took the tea I offered her. Without a word, I retreated to my desk. I needed to think.

* * *

The next morning, I was still no closer to any answers. I was hovering over a pot of porridge when Altair awoke, pale and looking for all the world like she was run over by a horse. She took a few moments to get her bearings and by that time, the food was ready and she was still pale. I handed her a bowl, and when she opened her mouth-probably to refuse it- I gave her a look and she sighed. I said nothing as she ate as fast as was polite. I don't blame her for not wanting to eat. I don't like porridge much either, yet the storm is still going strong and none of the markets would be open.

She placed the bowl down and was about to get up, probably to change, and her face took on a sickly tinge. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach and grabbed a pot from near the fireplace, reaching her in time for her to retch everything she'd just eaten-and then some- into it. When she finished, I helped her back to the pillows by the fire and brought her some water. She sipped it slowly before placing what was left off to the side, then curled up and went back to sleep. I don't blame her. She wouldn't be able to do anything in that condition. Not that the weather would have allowed her to do anything anyway. I don't wake her at all for the rest of the day, deciding to let her rest, and sending a letter to Al Mualim, stating that Altair was ill. The rest of the week is spent in a similar fashion and it was inching into the second week that I got a response from the old man.

_Malik~_

_Something similar happened some weeks ago. The healer here in Masyaf explained it as Altair having eaten some bad meat. It is most likely the same in this instance. My suggestion is to have a healer look at her and mix an herbal remedy. That solved the problem the last time. Tell her to rest, and I hope she feels better soon._

_~Al Mualim_

I'd only just finished reading the note and was penning a response when Altair stumbled in to the bureau's main room, looking like she was going to fall over if even a small breeze came through.

"Malik."She said as she slowly made her way toward me, "Malik, I need a healer. This is getting ridiculous!"

I stared at her for a moment, an eyebrow raised. She stood firm with her request, a bead of sweat running down her face. I sighed in irritation and placed my quill down.

"Surely you have figured out by now that no healer can cure you of this ailment?"I asked, rubbing my forehead with my ink-stained fingers. As I said before. She can be horribly obtuse. Especially at the worst times.

"What nonsense is this you speak, Malik?"She asked tiredly. I stepped from behind the counter, keeping my back to her for a moment before casting her a semi-amused glance over my shoulder.

"Altair, you are quite possibly the most idiotically unobservant novice I have ever met."I stated with a knowing smirk. She scowled at me.

"Malik, I need a healer."She leans on the counter, sweat now pouring off of her. I turned completely toward her, staring her in the eye, showing I was serious.

"Altair, you're pregnant."I deadpanned. She blinked at me disbelievingly. I could only imagine what was going through her head. Don't tell me she had absolutely **NO **idea. Mentally snorting at the complete likelihood of that, I started toward her slowly, all the while keeping my eyes glued to hers.

"You didn't think all of this happened for no reason, did you? The illness, the weight gain, the swelling in your stomach, your..._Ahem..._increasing chest size. All of it is a part of pregnancy. I will assume you don't have your monthly bleeding, seeing as you haven't keeled over in pain, or started cursing like a drunkard as you usually do around this time. This is what happens when you sleep around, Altair."I chided. She started swaying on her feet, even leaning on the counter. She was sputtering disjointedly. I tensed in anticipation. She was going to fall.

"I didn't...You were...and then...we only...not..."Her eyes rolled up in her head and I only just caught her before she could hit her head, falling limply to the floor. Terribly off balance with her added weight, I carried her through to my quarters and settled her in my bed. She was hot to the touch. Probably a fever. And I had nothing to help that. I needed a healer.

* * *

The healer looked at Altair, then me, then back again and shrugged before shooing me away to look over the unconscious woman in my bed. I paced in front of the fireplace, feeling slightly guilty. I should have listened to her when she said she needed a healer. In the year that I've known her, I've never had her ask for a healer like that. I'm such an idiot.

I was sitting at my desk with my head in my hand when the healer tapped me on the shoulder. I stood and turned to her fully, not bothering to mask the worried look on my face.

"How is she?"I asked. The healer handed me a jar with dried herbs. Probably for the sickness with the pregnancy.

"It's just mild dehydration. She'll be fine, boy. You've a strong woman there."I sighed in relief at those words, and the healer's face softened, a smile creasing her face. She reached up and patted my shoulder.

"And I must say!"She said jovially, "You are a lucky man, to have a wife like her! Twins on your first try! Allah must find favor with you!" I felt my face pale at the word twins.

"H-how far along did you say she was?"I asked, trying not to choke on my words. The old woman put a hand to her chin, thinking.

"Hmm...three moons? Give or take a day or two?"She said, shrugging and probably not seeing how it was important.

"T-thank you. You have been most helpful."I said shakily, handing her a small sack of silver pieces.

"Anytime, my boy. Anytime."She cackled as she saw herself out. I made my way over to Altair's side before my knees gave out, the realizations dawning on me shocking me to the core.

Three moons. Meaning three months. It was three months ago that we were sent on the mission to Solomon's temple. Three months since I laid with Altair on the night of the festival. Meaning that she was carrying my children. I felt relieved and nervous at the same time. Relieved that I wasn't just another faceless man to her, and nervous because I am to be a father, and I've no idea what to do.

I reached up and ran my fingers through Altair's bangs gently. Any anger directed at her that I had previously suppressed melted away completely. I felt calmer than I had in a long time.

Altair sighed in her sleep and leaned into my touch. A sign of trust for an assassin. I smiled and began to hum a song my father used to sing to my mother. That crazy old healer called Altair my wife. And now, thinking about it, I don't mind. Not at all.

"_Lay down,_

_rest here in peace _

_in my arms now,_

_knowing you're safe_

_from the storms_

_and the rain_

_and from all of your pain_

_and I'll be here_

_and only the silence remains..."_

**A/N: ****And that's a wrap! You've my thanks for the reviews. I apologize for making you wait, however I have had lots of things to do, and little time to do it in. Also, I'm writing this as I play the game, and I'm only just starting the Abul nuquod mission. I did my best to keep Malik as in character as I could. Tell me how I did? ****Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always!**

**Safety and Peace, my lovelies!**


	12. An understanding? Or Maybe not?

**A/N:**** Hello, my lovelies! I've not abandoned you! I'm still alive! I'm so sorry for the delay! My cable has been out for the last week, and thus I've not been able to update! But fear not! Here it is!**

It was just after daybreak three days later when the storm finally ceased. With excellent timing, as well. I was running out of many things and needed to restore my supply. It would be nice to get out after being caught inside for over a fortnight. But there was one problem. Altair was still asleep. She'd awoken a few times, but she hadn't been coherent. During those times, I'd gotten her to drink a bit of water. Her pallor was much better that it had been when she collapsed a few days ago. While I was confident that she'd be fine if I left her alone for an hour or two, I was reluctant to do so with the risk of the guards of the city discovering this place.

In the end, I settled for penning a note and leaving it in her hand before taking my silver pouch from the bureau counter and the large basket near the door to my small map shop -well, I have to make money somehow, right?- before setting out to the market. That stationary merchant had better have the ink he owes me or the storms are going to be the last thing on his mind.

**Altair's POV**

_I was wandering a strangely empty Masyaf Village. There were no children playing, no wives scolding their husbands for being late for dinner, no animals roaming, nothing.__ Is this what the future holds for us? To vanish with time like a lost treasure? The thought gave me the chills. _

_Eventually, I came upon my old home. The one my father ruined and I burned down once he was dead. It stood there as if it had never been touched by time. Slowly, I approached it and knocked on the door, feeling foolish since the village was deserted. As I was about to step away from my old home, the door was opened by someone I thought I'd never see. There, clad in a flowing white dress was my mother, young, beautiful, and seemingly very much alive. I felt my heart leap into my throat at the sight._

"_Altaire! I never thought I'd ever see you again! How beautiful you've grown!"__She exclaimed, gripping me in a tight hug. I tensed, then hugged her back. __She pulled back, holding me at arms length, smiling at me. Her smile fell when her gaze landed on the scar on my throat. She stepped back and took me by the hand, pulling me into the house before I could protest. Had I the thought to try and speak, I'd have squawked indignantly at being dragged like a child._

_I was plonked down into the large bundle of pillows by the fireplace, my mother taking a seat in front of me, giving me an expectant look. We just stared at each other for a moment before she spoke._

"_You can speak here, you know. This is your dream."She said. I smiled sheepishly._

"_My apologies. I didn't know."_

"_Well you do now. So tell me. What has happened since my...departure? __I may know, but I wish to hear it from you.__" __With her inquiry, I regaled her with tales of everything that has happened in the last twenty years, __going over my novice years, father's betrayal and subsequent death, __doing my best to keep them short and to the point. As I finished, she was nodding in understanding, a pensive look on her face._

"_I see. Well__, nothing is ever easy, I suppose. So, tell me of this man. Malik, was it?"She asked, her eyes taking on a mischievous gleam, and her tone suggesting things I'd rather not think about. __I felt my face heat up at the mention of him, and she grinned._

"_Well, he's interesting. He's got a wit that would bite you if it had teeth. He's very intelligent, being able to see things that others cannot. __His ability with a sword is very nearly unmatched, the only one able to beat him being the master, hell, if I wasn't younger that him, he'd have been my superior rather than the opposite..."I listed, a small smile spreading over my lips. My mother giggled at me, causing me to give her a look._

"_Look at you! Only knowing him a year, and you're smitten! It's all over your face! So is he handsome?"__She asked with a devious smirk that I returned._

"_Wouldn't you know? He takes after his father." I said slyly, watching as her face paled, then flushed._

"_You don't mean _that_ Malik? Malik Al-Sayf? Xina and Faheem's son?"She asked incredulously. I nodded._

"_The very same. Very handsome, dark violet eyes, messy black hair, and __copper toned__ skin. __Though he rarely smiles, he could light up a room with it when he does."I went on. My mother placed her hands on my shoulders._

"_I approve! Don't let this one escape! He's a keeper!"She squealed. I looked away._

"_It may already be too late. My arrogance cost him his arm and his younger brother. He hates me. __My very presence is an irritation to him now.__"__I felt my eyes burn._

"_Let me show you something, Altaire. Would a man who hates you do this?"She waved a hand at the floor between us and it rippled like water, until it revealed my physical body lying in a bed, with Malik leaning over me, his hand combing through my bangs and his nose nuzzling my neck gently. Then he stood tall and tucked a note into my hand before disappearing out of view. I felt tears slip down my face._

"_B-but why?"I croaked. __Mother wrapped her arms around me, the image in the floor disappearing._

"_You said it yourself, my darling. He sees what others do not. I have watched over you since the moment __I passed,__ and the __second__ that man found out that you carry his children, all the anger he had pent up inside him ebbed away like a forgotten dream. __Apologize to him, and all will repair itself."__She said comfortingly._

"_How can you be certain?"I asked, wiping the tears away. She merely smiled as everything started to disappear._

"_Trust me."_

**Malik's POV**

I could tell something was wrong the moment I stepped back into the bureau. There was a slight chill in the air that felt almost preternatural in a way that chilled me to the core. I did my best to ignore it as I went through to my quarters to put the provisions away. When the basket was empty, I placed it next to my desk so I could put it away later. Looking for a map, I spotted something that hadn't been amongst my scrolls earlier. A simple note in an elegant, feminine handwriting not belonging to Altair.

_You are a good man, Malik Al-Sayf. Take care of my daughter, for if you don't, I'll haunt you until the day you die._

There was no signature. In my hindsight, I caught a glimpse of a woman in white, who looked almost exactly like Altair. She smiled before fading to nothing. A ghost? I blinked almost stupidly before shaking my head. Maybe I'd been in the sun for too long? Hm.

I strode over to the still slumbering Altair. There were fresh tear tracks on her cheeks. Crying in her sleep? Whatever for? I jumped when she sat up bolt straight suddenly, her eyes staring at nothing, and tears still streaming down her face, her hands wrapped around her stomach.

"Altair?"I called out to her, slightly unnerved. All of the color drained from her face, and her lips were moving so fast that I could only make out a few words.

"...can't...didn't...one time...keep...again...rid...it..."She was panicking. She got up, and I didn't stop her until she made a dash for the door. I grabbed her wrist before she could get far.

"And where are you going?"I asked neutrally, though I had an idea. She turned back towards me, attempting to pull her hand free.

"Let me go! I have to get rid of it! I'm not ready for this!"She exclaimed wildly. She's not in her right mind, yet righteous fury swells in the pit of my stomach.

"Neither am I, yet you do not see me trying to kill it, do you?"I snarled.

"I am an assassin. A life is a life, no matter the age. Now release me!"She hisses, tugging harder. I tighten my grip.

"So you'd murder an innocent child. Didn't you learn the first time?"I glared.

"I can't bring a child into this world. I have to get rid of it. End of story!"She starts to slip free. I tighten my grip again.

"Even if it's mine?"I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Why does that matter?"She fires back.

"I don't know, perhaps I wish to keep it?"I bite critically. She balls her free hand into a fist, then lets it loose again. She does this repeatedly, as if contemplating hitting me, but stays her hand, thankfully.

"That's laughable!"She spat, tugging hard on her wrist and slipping free. She got a few steps closer to the door before I caught her again. "It would remind you of me every time you'd look at it. You hate me, you'd hate it. I'll not have you hating an innocent child. This is my body. I'll do as I wish with it. I will not bring a bastard child into this world to be scorned it's whole life!" She tugs again, trying desperately to be free of my grip, but I remain firm. Even though her answer makes the slightest bit of sense, it only makes me angrier.

"Then we shall marry."I said, lowering my voice. Altair's eyes widened in her hysteria.

"And be trapped in a loveless marriage? I think not! Just leave me be, Malik! I shall pay for my sins in hell! Damn you, let me go!" I finally had enough and yanked her back, wrapping my arm around her and bringing my lips to her ear.

"And whoever said it would be loveless, Altair?"I whispered, and she froze. "Who said I hated you?"I asked resting my hand on her slightly rounded stomach, stroking it gently. She relaxed into my hold and I could feel her starting to tremble.

"Altair, I know that your struggles through life have been alone, but you must understand, you are not alone anymore."I said soothingly. I feel her breathing start to become erratic. She doesn't say anything.

"Why do you think it stung so badly when you laid with me? Why do you think I've been so upset with you? Because I thought I was simply another faceless man to you. Just another faceless man to add to a list of conquests. But it makes sense now, in hindsight. Your awkward knowledge of a man's body. That gives me more relief than you know."I continued, and the dam finally broke. She turned out of my hold and fell into the pillows by the fireplace. The tears were flowing again, full force.

"S-shut up, damn you! I don't want to hear it!"She whispers, bringing her knees to her chest. "I have to get rid of it. I... I cant-"She's cut off by a sob and I sigh, placing my hand on her head.

"You don't have to do this alone, Altair."I said tiredly, my anger ebbing away. "Or is your heart still set on being rid of the child?"

At my question, she says nothing. Concerned, I lean down a bit and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Altair?"I called. She looked me in the eye for a brief second before latching onto me and knocking me to the floor, hugging me tightly with her head buried in my chest. My tunic became damp quickly and I could feel her saying something, but I couldn't understand what.

"I cannot understand you, Altair. What are you saying?"I asked gently. She slowly loosened her hold on me and I took the opportunity to roll us onto the pillows comfortably. She was tucked into my side and her hands gripped my tunic in a loose hold. When she looked up at me, the expression on her face almost broke my heart.

"I'm sorry."She whispered. I lifted my eyebrows in surprise.

"Whatever for? You've done nothing wrong."I was slightly confused.

"I never apologized for what happened in Soloman's temple. You lost your arm and Kadar because of me. I'm so sorry!"Altair sobbed again, and I took her chin in my hand, wiping a tear away with my thumb.

"You weren't in your right mind. Al Mualim shouldn't have sent you to Soloman's temple during that time. You've nothing to apologize for. Perhaps If I hadn't been so careless, I'd still have both."I admitted ruefully, giving her a slightly sad smile. Altair gave me an incredulous stare around her tears.

"How can you forgive me so easily?"She asked shakily.

"How can I stay angry at the mother of my children?"I said with a slight chuckle. Her reaction was one I didn't expect. She leaned up and brushed her lips with my own. My eyes widened, then slipped closed as I brought my hand up to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Her lips were softer than I remembered, and almost sweeter than honey. I prodded at her lips with my tongue and she gasped in surprise, granting me access. A quick battle of dominance had my tongue exploring her mouth in victory, memorizing it's every contour.

Soon enough, air became a priority, and we broke the kiss, Altair laying on my chest, smiling, her tears long forgotten.

"Well fuck me sideways."She said, laughter dancing in her eyes. I smirked and ran a finger down her neck.

"What, here?"I asked, and she gave me a look before smacking me on the shoulder. I burst out laughing and she huffed before snuggling down into my side. I settled down and ran my fingers through her hair, reveling in how close she was.

.

.

.

Then her stomach growled. I snorted, then got up to fetch her something, the smile never leaving my face. When I returned with an apple, she smiled gratefully before devouring it. I shook my head in amusement as I sat with her again, her leaning her head on my shoulder. Silly novice. Eventually, we fell asleep by the fire, more content than we'd been in days. For that moment in time, life was good.

**A/N:**** And that's a wrap! Once again, I am sorry for the wait. To that reviewer, I am not planning on ending this story for at the very least another 30K words, so rest easy. I think I made them a bit too OOC this time around. Tell me what you think? Reviews, as always, are welcome and appreciated.**

**Safety and peace, my lovelies!**


	13. Weddings and Worries

**A/N:****Hello again, lovelies! Look who has a new chappie for you! Don't mind me being so chipper for this hour. It's 3 in the morning and I've just gotten off my shift at the bar so I'm a bit high on caffeine. To that reviewer, I just took a look at that story you mentioned, and I just thought I should apologize to the author. It is remarkably similar, and I don't wish to plagiarize. Is it alright if I keep it this way? It's kind of conducive to the plot-line. I can change it if it's not.**

**Malik**

I pulled my arm over my eyes as the early morning light dragged me out of my sound sleep, as it never failed to do so every morning. Heaving a sigh, I pulled my arm away and looked at Altair, who was snuggled into my side, still dead to the world. She wouldn't wake until the sun was nearly reaching it's Zenith, at the very least. Silly novice.

Shaking my head in amusement, I slid out of bed and pulled the sheet up over her sleeping form, shivering in the process as the morning air hit my bare body. I ran my fingers through her unbraided hair, savoring it's silky feel, then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She would be in for a nice surprise later today.

Steeling myself, I gathered some clean attire and a towel from the baskets and went out to the fountain to wash, biting back a yelp as the cold water splashed over my skin. The only thing I really hated about mornings with a passion. Cold bathing water. Ugh.

I scrubbed myself clean as fast as I could before drying off and dressing, penning a note for Altair if she awoke before I returned, and grabbing an apple before leaving for the market place. I've a lot of things to do if I want things to go well.

* * *

It was after midday by the time I managed to return to the bureau. I arrived to find Altair up and about. She'd snatched one of my tunics, not that I mind, and was perusing my small book collection. It wasn't much, but it kept me from death by boredom, at least. Smirking to myself, I placed my purchases down and snuck up behind Altair, snaking my arm around her waist and spinning her around, pulling her in for a quick kiss. She smiled up at me when I released her.

"I've a nice surprise for you, my dear."I told her, and she quirked an eyebrow.

"And that would be?"She asked. I chuckled at her and beckoned her over. I rummaged through the new basket and pulled out a silver dress, specifically tailored for her, made of silk, and a blue headscarf. She gasped, and I handed them over to her gently. She simply gazed at me, stunned. I shooed her toward the bed.

"Go on, get dressed. I've something else for you."She followed my directions with no complaint, obviously dazed at the gift. She returned after a moment, and if I'd lacked the restraint, I'd have taken her right there if we weren't pressed for time. The silver really brought out the amber of her eyes. She held the scarf in her hands, never having worn one before. I circled around behind her, and reached into my robes, pulling out something I never thought I'd have a need for. My mother's necklace. A gift from my father as a wedding gift, left to me to give to my wife, should I decide to take one. It was a small blue jewel, carved with my family's symbol, hung from a simply weaved leather band. I reached my arm over Altair's shoulder and dangled it before her eyes, leaning my lips down to her ear.

"I wished to ask you properly, if you would be my wife. What say you, Altair?"I whispered in her ear. I felt more than saw her nod, and she took one end of the band and helped me secure it around her neck. She then turned into my hold, wrapping her arms around me. I smiled, burying my face into her hair before remembering the scarf in her hand. I pulled away and took it, arranging it for her properly. Then taking her by the hand, I led her out of the bureau and into the city, toward the mosque.

It was a quiet marriage. The blessings and rites pass over quickly, and both of us are eager to escape from the humid religious sanctuary. We sign the papers and the Imam gives us his blessings, not saying anything as we leave without the customary feast. As we walk back to the bureau, I cannot help but notice a spring in Altair's step. She's happy. A fact that brings a content smile to my face. If she can be happy with a man like me as her husband, then who am I to complain?

**Altair**

It was two days since our quiet marriage, and I was quite content. Things were quiet within the city, and the weather has been fair. A favorable outcome to things thus far. I was lounging in the pillows within the enclosed garden when I heard an uncharacteristic -and amusing- garbled yelp come from Malik in the other room. When I got up to investigate, I nearly doubled over at my new husband's plight.

He was wrestling-rather unsuccessfully- to get a rather disgruntled carrier pigeon out of his hair, and it pecked at his hand and head whenever he tried to swat it off, chirping angrily. Deciding to take pity on the poor man, I walked over and scooped it up, stroking it on the head, earning a contented chirp as he took the message from it's leg, but not without one last peck at his fingers. I heard him mumble a curse as I set the bird on the counter top.

I looked at Malik in concern when I heard him gasp sharply. His face paled rapidly and the message slipped from his fingers. I took his hand in mine as I stepped around the counter. I ran my fingers through his hair in concern and he pulled me in for a kiss. I responded readily when I felt his tongue prod at my lips. When we broke apart, he rested his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes worriedly.

"The old man is insane."He said, breathless. I gave him a confused look and he sighed.

"Three more on the list of Templars are making their way to meet with your current target. He wants you to assassinate all four of them when they gather within the week."He explained tiredly, pulling his hand from mine to run it through his hair in agitation. "This just has the makings of a trap all over it, and the fact that there is nothing I can do to prevent my wife from going in there...I-"I cut him off with another kiss and he relaxed slightly.

"I'll be fine. Have you brought my equipment to the tailor as I asked?"I inquired and he nodded.

"Yes. It will be finished by midday tomorrow."He responded, bringing his hand up to my cheek.

"Thank you. You will see. Things will turn out alright, and this mess will be over and done with soon."I reassured him before smirking. "Now, enough of this drivel. I'd like to spend some time with my husband, and I'll not take no for an answer."I gripped the front of his robe and started tugging him toward his quarters.

"But the bureau-"

"Will be fine for an hour or two."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

* * *

And neither of them heard when a certain journeyman teacher and his four

novices landed in the enclosed garden. Rauf just shook his head in amusement,

while the novices spent the rest of the day looking like freshly cooked lobsters.

**A/N: And**** cut! It's kind of mushy and OOC, but this is the result of my caffeine addled mind. More to come. Reviews, as always, are welcome!**

**Safety and peace, my lovelies!**


	14. Screw ups: Prelude and the Dai?

**A/N:**** Hello, my lovely readers! ****Fear not! I've not abandoned you! I have a present for you! New chappie! Read, enjoy, and please review!**

**Altair**

'Alright. Remind me how this happened again?' Was the only thought running through my head as I glared at my captor in pained defiance, feeling the blood running thickly down my back. The vile smirk was clearly visible behind his tangled, greasy black beard as he raised a hand, tenderly to my cheek, causing me to shudder in disgust at the mocking caress.

"This will all be over if you just give us what we want. Surely your life isn't worth dying for a man that betrayed you, hm?"His voice was like broken glass to my ears. I bristled in confused fury before I spat at his face, watching with bitter satisfaction as it ran down into his ghastly beard, leaving a diluted trail of blood in it's wake. The glee was instantly squashed as he backhanded me hard, causing my head to smack against the wall, my head reeling at being handled so roughly. He yanked on my hair-newly cut short as a result of attempted psychological torture-causing my head to jerk up as a result, forcing me to look into the beady eyes of my next target.

"You stay silent now, but you wait. Once it becomes too much, we'll bleed every secret out of you, assassin, and your precious order will crumble. The piece of Eden will be ours again."He snarled, then slapped me again before roughly releasing my hair. My head dropped limply to my chest, my energy suddenly drained. My only solace in this dank hell was the knowledge that Malik would get me out of here. He wouldn't leave me to rot...

Wait!

My head snapped up as my eyes widened at the once again smirking Majd Ad-din. I see now! I only hope Malik at least has the sense not to come charging in here like a fool. A master swordsman he may be, even with one arm, invincible he is not. This whole thing was a _fucking_ trap from the very damned start!

**-EPICFLASHBACKOFDOOM-**

**NO POV**

_Altair was the first one out of bed the next morning, oddly enough. Or maybe not. She always awoke early when she had a job to do, and this was one of those days. Smiling at the still sleeping form of her new husband, Altair strode to the dying fire and placed more wood on it, and set a pot for tea. She shivered as the early morning breeze caressed her bare form. Searching the floor, she scooped up Malik's discarded tunic and made to go to wash in the fountain, only to freeze at the sight of Rauf and four young novices staring at her, the novices reddening at her nakedness and Rauf averting his gaze, coughing awkwardly. Altair blinked, then covered herself with the tunic before sheepishly gesturing to the bureau proper. The staring novices colored further before they darted into the other room, huddling by the chessboard, Rauf in tow._

_Altair scrubbed herself quickly, removing the dried sweat of her and Malik's...activities, before ringing her hair out and shrugging Malik's tunic on. By the time she went back through to Malik's quarters, the water was boiling and she prepared tea for all of them before going to get her dozing husband's lazy ass out of bed(he's not lazy, but you know...)._

_She poked him in the cheek. Once. Twice. Snore._

_She poked his foot, which was sticking out from under the sheet. Once. Twice. Snore, snort, Snore._

_She yanked the cover off of his bare form. A shiver and more snores. Finally fed up, Altair grabbed his leg and yanked with all of her might, pulling him off the bed, him landing on his face and yelping in surprise at the chill of the floor and his sore nose. Rising sluggishly, he grumbled under his breath before fixing a light glare at Altair at the abrupt awakening before regarding her in amusement._

"_And again I find you with my tunic. Whatever will I do with you, Altair?"He asked in mock exasperation. She simply shrugged. Shaking his head, Malik found his previously discarded trousers and pulled them on, and draped his Dai robe over his shoulders before going out into the bureau proper, yawning as he did so. Rauf did a double-take at the sight of the barefoot and bare-chested Rafiq, the pieces slowly falling into place for him as a sly grin spread over his lips in a way that screamed 'the cat's out of the bag'. He decided a little teasing was in order._

"_Rough night?"He asked plainly, the grin still plastered on his face. Malik ran his hand over his face before taking his tea and sipping it._

"_You've no idea, my friend. That woman in insatiable."He said, not noticing his young wife coming up behind him and hearing his exasperated words. As such, he didn't expect a fist to whack his shoulder lightly. He chuckled silently before placing his tea down and wrapping his arm around Altair's waist, and in a brief display of strength, lifted her and spun in place once, earning a silent giggle from said woman before kissing her chastely. Rauf's jaw nearly hit the floor as his four novices stared on curiously, whispering amongst each other. _

"_Y-you two are..."Rauf stuttered as soon as he picked his jaw up off the floor, gesturing at their state of dress, close proximity and casual ease about each other. Malik and Altair both grinned and nodded._

"_And she's..?"He gestured to her then at his throat, indicating the choker she now wore. The symbol of a married woman among those of the creed. Again, the two of them nodded._

"_And you're..?"He gestured to Altair's stomach, where the swelling was visible, if only just, behind Malik's baggy tunic. She nodded and smiled softly. Finally the information became too much on the journeyman's overloaded brain and he just fell backward in a dead faint. One of the novices rushed over to check on the unconscious teacher, then proceeding to drag him out into the enclosed garden and dropping him on the pillows until he could wake up before going to join his fellows by the chess board. Malik shook his head, releasing Altair and proceeding to down the rest of his tea, then moving back into his quarters to start a pot of honeyed porridge, leaving Altair alone with the novices._

_Feeling their curious gazes boring into her, Altair moves closer to the four curious boys, taking a seat on the cushion Rauf had abandoned earlier. Now that she was closer, their gazes took a southward turn towards her stomach, regarding it curiously before they looked back up to her face, questions in their eyes. One of them finally gathering enough courage to speak. Surprisingly, it was the smallest, and probably youngest, who spoke up first._

"_...So you're really Master Altair?"He asked with wide, innocent green eyes, tufts of red hair peeking out from under his gray hood. Altair nodded and all four briefly bowed their heads in respect. The novice with the gray eyes spoke up next._

"_...What the master said is true, then?"They all knew what he referred to. When she'd been revealed as what she truly was. Again, Altair nodded. The third novice to speak was the one with the blue eyes and pale skin._

"_You're married?"He asked, gesturing to the choker adorned with the blue jewel. She fingered it and nodded. He raised an eyebrow. "To the Dai?"Another nod. He looked her up and down, then smirked. "He could do worse, I suppose." And with a twitch of her eyebrow, Altair turned to the last novice to keep from strangling the third boy. The fourth regarded her with serious, calm brown eyes._

"_You're pregnant."It wasn't a question. It was an observation. None the less, Altair nodded. "The Dai's?"He asked. Another nod. She fixes all of them with an unreadable stare before she speaks to them for the first time since they arrived. Her ghostly, nearly non existent whisper sending chills up their spines._

"_Does it change your opinion of me?"She asks, and they all shake their heads. Altair smiles warmly and they each breathe a sigh of relief. Green eyes pipes up again._

"_Aren't you concerned?"He asked. Altair raised an eyebrow, gesturing for him to elaborate. "About what others will say? A woman in the eyes of the brotherhood for not half a year, and you're already pregnant. Though we don't see you any differently, we among the novice ranks, those higher look for any opportunity to spit at you."The other three nodded in agreement._

"_Let me take care of that."Came Malik's unconcerned voice from the doorway to his quarters. He was fully dressed, and held a tray with breakfast for everyone. He placed it on the bureau's counter before coming around the counter and slipping out into the enclosed garden. Probably to awaken Rauf from his unexpected slumber. There was a yelp and seconds later, Rauf came zooming in to join Altair and the novices, Malik bringing up the rear. No-one said anything for a while after that. All quietly contemplative._

_It was not two hours later that Altair was pulling on her equipment. Her robes loosened significantly, and her armor tended to as to not squeeze her to death. Malik was hovering, nervous at sending her out on a mission in her condition, yet was forced to deal with it. It was the _Master's_ will, after all. It was a small saving grace that Rauf and his students were here. For an assignment such as this, Altair would need all of the help she could get. And that's where they came in. The novices had gone out while Malik had been retrieving Altair's things from the tailor, and as such, had hastened things greatly, much to Altair's delight. Their part played, the novices would stay at the bureau while Rauf went with Altair as backup in case something went wrong. Yet even with Rauf present, Malik couldn't shake the feeling of dread slowly settling in his gut like a stone in the sea._

"_Be careful."He told her, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and nodded. Malik turned to Rauf, giving him a stern look, yet saying nothing._

_ Things went smoothly. To a point, that is. The first two of Altair's targets went down without a fuss. Abu'l Nuqoud leering at her, even as he passed, his cryptic words chilling her, and Talal with his talk of salvation, journeys, and other such tripe. Rauf stayed in the shadows, listening to their words along with her. He was just as confused as she was. He was given the bloodied feathers to hold, her reasoning being that something felt off._

_Majd Ad-din and Jubair, however, were prepared, and struck hard when Altair showed herself. Rauf himself was even dragged into it before he was forced to flee, his shoulder bloody and dislocated, on Altair's command. Yet not before giving him a sad smile as she was knocked out with the pommel of a broadsword._

**~ENDEPICFLASHBACKOFDOOM~**

**Altair**

...Which brings things to now. A look at my current situation; 1.) I'm stuck in a dungeon. 2.) I'm in the hands of the enemy. 3.) They haven't killed me yet, which is a good and bad thing. 4.) I'm only alive because they want information. They've a snowstorm's chance in hell before I'll give it to them, though.

I winced at the stinging in my back. These'll probably scar, of that much I'm certain. I am unsure of how long I have until infection starts to set in. Don't misunderstand. I care not for myself. It is my child I am concerned for. Any danger to myself is a danger to them...

Malik, Hurry!

**A day earlier...**

"It was a damned trap!"Rauf growled as he stalked into the bureau, holding his right shoulder. Malik went rigid at the lack of Altair's presence. He ignored the bloodied feathers the journeyman placed on the counter as he started to panic.

"Where is she, Rauf?"He asked, almost eerily calm. Rauf's brows furrowed, unsure of how to broach the subject.

"About that, Dai..."He started, only to stifle a pained yelp as Malik roughly grabbed his collar and got in his face.

"Where. Is. She?"Malik ground out, ready to strangle the answer out of the man if necessary.

"Ack..! They've captured her! The first two went down easily, but the other two were smart. They attacked her as a team. I was discovered and injured by a guard before I was able to assist her. She sent me away and let herself be taken."Rauf choked out. Malik released him and he fell ungracefully on his rear, slightly recoiling at the stormy look on Malik's face. Malik started toward his quarters, barely sparing the others a glance. Rauf was being helped to his feet when Malik came back into the bureau, his sword strapped to his hip, his short blade sheathed at the small of his back, hidden by his Dai cloak, and a knife belt strapped to his waist, over his armor. And out of everything, the one thing that scared Rauf the most right now? Malik's hood was up.

He was planning to go himself.

**Malik**

I was beginning to grow impatient with Rauf as he stood in my way. Realization was slowly drawing on him as he took in my state of armament and dress. To be honest, if the situation were not so serious, I'd be amused at the scared shiteless expression on his face.

"You're in my way."I growled, stepping forward threateningly. He was undeterred.

"See reason, Malik!"He implored, using my name, rather than my title. "Going in by yourself, sword swinging will only lead to your death. Then where will Altair be?"

"Then what would you have me do?!"I roared. The novices flinched. "They've my wife, Rauf! _MY WIFE!_ I cannot just sit here and do nothing!" Rauf fixed me with a serious stare.

"Do you love her?"He asked. I fixed him with an incredulous look. He asks me _that_ of all things?

"It is not...so simple..."I admitted after a brief hesitation. His look never wavered.

"Do you hate her?"He asked, and I had to resist the urge to punch him.

"No, but does it have to be one or the other? Love or hate?(1) Can it not simply be contentment of one another?"Rauf just shook his head in exasperation.

"Look. You are not the only one who wants to see her safe. They've taken what amounts to my younger sister, yet I cannot help her. The only ones left to seek help from, dare I say it, are these four right here."He gestured to the novices. I glance over at them before sighing in defeat. I point at the one with the gray eyes, and the one with the brown and beckon them forward. They step forward timidly.

"What are your names?"I ask sharply. They snap to attention.

"Talon, Dai."Gray eyes says.

"Akil, Dai."Brown eyes says.

"Very well, then. You two will be accompanying me. If all goes well, you may get a promotion out of this. Do not let my confidence in you be for naught."I warned. Akil and Talon nodded seriously. I turned to address the other two.

"As for you two, you will stay here with Rauf. The bureau needs to be looked after while I am away. This task may be simple, but it is no less important. Do not foul this, Understood?" They bow their heads.

"Yes, Dai."

"Good." With one last nod to Rauf, I climb out of the bureau and wait for the novices, then beckoning them to follow.

"On me!"I call before shooting across the rooftops with them hot on my heels. The keep where Altair is most likely being held, the regent's domain, was like a fortress in and of itself. I would need to broach this carefully, lest we all be killed.

Hold on, Altair!

**A/N:**** And that's a wrap! I apologize that it took so long to get this up! I'm just finishing this now. I bet you probably weren't expecting that, though, huh? Tell me how I did? Reviews are welcome, as is feedback, very much appreciated!**

**(1) Anyone who gets this reference gets a cookie! Will be revealed at the beginning of next chap if nobody gets it, though! XD**

**Safety and peace, my lovelies!**


End file.
